Surreal Reality
by crystalstears
Summary: In the busy life of KPF Inc, a stranger appears in the middle of it. Falling in love with an old friend is one thing, but the deadly secret holding her back from admiting her feelings is another. what will it take to tell the truth?
1. Unexpected

**A/N: **Here it is! The new story that has been stuck in my head along with three other ideas that I would probably never get written down...oh well.Okay just so everyone should know...Broken Tears most likely wouldn't be touched for the rest of the year unless one of my very good friends come here and help me type chapter 5. I have plans for chapter 6! I think I should start panicking because I have no idea what this story is going to be about. I only have the plot, but I have no idea how I am going to write it. I am also trying out a new style so you HAVE to REVIEW and give me ideas. I'll try to bend to your needs but I won't be changing the plot anytime soon. Who knows,if this story works really well I JUST might be able to finish the whole thing. Oh and the last names of the characters, I had to make them up. I have no clue if they mean anything. Heck I'm not even sure if they're Japanese. Well...they sound jap, so ok whatever! Enjoy! Oh and some of the characters might be a little OOC, like Naraku and Onigumo...there not as...evil as you might have thought. And Miroku's not that perverted, just kind of a player...And al of the characters here work are around their early to mid twenties.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Surreal Reality**

**Chapter 1: Expecting**

They say to expect the unexpected.

Sango woke up to the hustling and bustling of Monday morning traffic right outside her bedroom door thanks to her family. She yawned and went to get ready for another day at work. Just as she was about to go inside the bathroom, a voice cried, "MINE!" A young boy around eleven popped up from around the corner of the narrow hallway and literally ran and slid into the bathroom. Sango stood in front of the closed door and blinked.

She yawned again and went to pick out an outfit. While on her way to her bedroom, she passed her aunt, who was busily cooking breakfast. Sango took a deep breath and smelled scrambled eggs. She saw her dad desperatly trying to fix the air conditioner. Her mom was setting the table and feeding the family cat at the same time. Her older sister, Kaguya, was busily typing away on her laptop. Another yawn and she stepped into her bedroom. Yep, another busy day in the Masuri household.

Sango rummaged through her clothes and decided on a black blouse and loose fitting pants. Sango went into the bathroom, which was finally free. After brushing her teeth and eating breakfast in the record of fifteen minutes, she grabbed her folder and her purse, said goodbye, and went out the door. "Hi Mrs.Higurashi." Sango waved to a women wtih black hair tied in a bun. The women smiled back. "Looking for Kagome, Sango?" "Yes Mrs. Higurashi." "Wait, she'll be out in a minute. The women walked into her apartment.

Minutes later, a young women with long black hair in a skirt and matching blouse came out with a small breifcase.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said.

"Hi Kagome." Sango replied. They walked into the elevator together and walked out of the building.

"Whose car today?" Sango asked.

"Mine I guess since you drove us Friday." Kagome walked into the parking lot of the apartment building. Sango followed her into a silver Lexus.

"I still don't know where you get your money for this when all I have is a Saturn!" Sango pretended to pout while Kagome gave a small smile and pulled out of the lot.

"First off, this car is my parent's money. Second, a Saturn isn't that bad."

"Yeah, if you work at McDonald's..." Sango replied. "And for all we know, what we do is anything BUT McDonald's. That reminds me, did you finish typing the proposal for G&G?"

"Oh my god, that thing took me forever! My weekend went by in a flash and all I did was sit in front of my computer and type. My fingers are so sore...And I'm still not done. I have to finish it at work. Onigumo's going to have a fit." Kagome said.

"No, not Onigumo, Kagura. She's not mean or anything, but she really cares for her work...and ours too."

"Yeah, I guess. She's really smart and all, but she needs to get out more! I think we should invite her to one of our many shopping sprees and get to know her a little better. I bet she can help us attract a lot of guys." Kagome gave Sango a sly glance.

"Oooh, naughty girl...but yes! She can be our guy magnet. Or maybe her boyfriend is really hot and we can just gawk at him."

"Does she even have a boyfriend? She's always staying overtime and doesn't seem like she has a sense of humor. You NEED a sense of humor to get a guy. Hmm, maybe she only dates nerds... " Kagome answered as she pulls into the parking lot of there company.

"Another day Sango, get ready to meet another one of Onigumo's girlfriends." Kagome got out of the car.

Sango, who was getting off at the same time said, "That guy is like, what, 30, 40? And he's STILL dating! Man, he never gives up." Sango takes her folder and closes the door.

"Hey Sango!" A male voice yelled from behind them. Sango litterally jumps and drops her folder in surprise.

"M-Miroku!" She kneels down to pick up her folder. "Hi!" She says with a smile on her face. _Great way to let a guy see you first thing in the morning._ She thought as Miroku walked over to her.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome says. "Where's Inuyasha today? I thought you guys go to work together everyday." Kagome says as the three of them walk into the building.

At first glance, it was a very pretty place. The walls were mirrored and there was a shiny wooden desk in one corner. There were tall, leafy plants in big white vases all around the room.

The elevator that the trio was about to walk into was peach colored and had a marble texture. Inside the elevator, it was also mirrored.

"Inuyasha said he had to run a task before he can get to work and he might get here a little late today. What? You miss him, Kagome?" Miroku teased.

Kagome gives Miroku the evil eye and turns away. "As if. It's just that he borrowed a DVD from me and I want it back. That guy can really keep something for a long time without giving it back to you, don't you think?" Kagome said with a hint of nervousness.

Miroku gives her the "Yeah-right" look. The elevator gave a ding and the doors opened.

"Good morning Kirara" Miroku winks at her on his way pass the front desk. Kirara rolls her eyes and says, "Hi, Miroku." boredly. Above the desk was a white sign that said "KPF Inc."

They walk into a big office with glass walls which were showing off the view of Tokyo's skyscrapers in the morning. There were desks with computers on them. Each desk had its own personal touch, like a plant or a framed picture. There were three rooms, one for Onigumo, one for his Kikyo, and one for Kagura.

"Good morning everyone!" Miroku says, swinging his black breifcase and smiling.

"Good morning Miroku." A women with red hair answered. "Lovely day today ain't it?" She says as she walks pass him hurriedly with a piece of paper. She hands it over to a girl with long black hair.

"Here, Kikyo and make it quick. Remember, we need twelve copies. Go! Go! Go!" She says as she runs back to her table. Kikyo gets up with the paper and makes her way to the back of the office where the copy machines were located. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome walk over to their desks.

"Hey Ayame, what's the big hurry?" Miroku asks to the girl that handed Kikyo the piece of paper.

"You don't remember? You seriously don't remember? God Miroku where have you been? Hey, Koga! We need more computer paper." She yells at a guy with a long black ponytail who was busy typing away on his computer.

"Get it yourself!" He yells back. "Someone get Ayame more paper!" Koga continues to type.

A guy around his young twenties pops up from his cubical and hands Ayame a stack of brand new white paper.

"Here Ayame." He says, then ducks back behind the walls of his square and continues to do whatever he was doing.

"Thanks, Naraku!" Ayame zips past Miroku once again.

"Will someone PLEASE tell me what is going on!" Miroku yells.

"Pssst, Miroku!" Miroku follows the sound of that voice over the chaos of all the other sounds and finds out it came from Sango.

"What Sango?" Miroku whispers back to her.

"Today is the big day. The day that boss of G&G signs the twenty thousand dollar proposal. We can't fail 'cause even you know how much that is worth right!" Miroku's face changes from an expression of confusion to one of understanding.

"OH! I remember! Oh my god, I have so much to do! Naraku!" Miroku flies towards Naraku's cubicle.

"Yes Miroku?" A deep voice is heard from behind the walls.

"Did you have those dresses ordered yet?" Miroku asks with a tone of worry.

"Yes Miroku now stop bothering me.," Naraku's calm voice shot back. "Did you get those photos, Miroku?" Naraku asks.

"Oh hell what photos? Does anyone have the photos? The photos!"

"I have them." A hand shoots up in the air with a white photo album that said "Sunrise Photos" on it. Miroku breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks Juromaru. Now who knows when G&G is coming?" No one answers him. "Hello!" Miroku yells again. "In half an hour so all of you better hurry." A stern female voice answers.

Miroku turns his head to a woman who just walked out of her office room. She was wearing loose black pants and a bright green tank top. Around her neck was a silky sequined pale green scarf. Her black hair was tied in a bun with one of those chinese chopsticks sticking out of the bun.

"H-Hey Kagura..." Miroku started nervously. "H-How ya doin' on a lovely day like today?"

"Fine, Miroku thank you. Okay, everyone get back to work." They watch as Kagura walks into Onigumo's office. Everyone gets back to what they were doing and the sound of typing fills the room once again.

Half an hour passes by in a flash with all the people in the KPF Inc. zipping from one wall to another, frantically trying to get everything in order.

With less than ten minutes left till G&G gets here, everyone is buzzing about trying to clean the mess they made. With a last sigh of relief because everything was ready and the office was clean, they sit in their chairs and wait for the big moment.

Onigumo greets Goshinki, the boss of G&G. Naraku, Kagura, Onigumo, his secretary Yura, Kikyo, and Goshinki walk into the conference room located in the back of the big office.

The rest of the KPF employees silently pray that this would work out, and then go back to their desks to work on their projects.

An hour or two later, the group walks out of the conference room laughing and talking about something. As the near the entrance, Onigumo shakes his hands and they say their farewells.

"So how was it?" Ayame asks eagerly. Everyone literally crowds around the five of them and asks with ecxitement.

"We did it!" Onigumo says with a big smile. The employees cheer and some of the boys whoop. "All thanks to you guys, we are twenty thousand dollars richer. My treat today!" Onigumo tells everyone. Everyone cheers once again.

At that moment, Inuyasha decides to walk in.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Inuyasha walks up to the group.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome skips/hops towards Inuyasha. "We did it! The G&G proposal! They signed it. Onigumo is treating us to lunch.

"Hey! That's great!"

"Inuyasha? Late again, I see." Yura walks up to Inuyasha and gives him a white envelope. "You get a morning letter...your third one this month. What kept you today?" Inuyasha takes the letter from Yura and chuckles nervously. "Parents wanted me to drive to them to the airport 'cause my...err...relative just got here from America. Sorry about the delay. Do I still get lunch?" He asks.

"Yeah! Sure! Why not? I mean you helped...with the proposal, too didn't you? Oh yeah, I forgot to thank you Kagome, for writing the proposal. It must've took you all weekend." Their boss said. Kagome blushed, knowing very well she finished it at the last minute.

"Get ready everyone, you too Inuyasha. Ten minutes to twelve. We have exactly one hour for lunch. Yura, you take the votes. You coming, Kagura?" Onigumo was back to his boss mode again.

"Um..yeah okay, I'll go."

Onigumo nods walks back to his office, probably to fix his hair and get his money. Yura was in charge now.

"Okay, where do you want to go? Quickly everyone! We need nominees." Once you put Yura in charge, you don't know what can happen. They decided on this restaurant that served barbecued food. It was only a couple of blocks away from KPF so it was fine. Plus, the boss was paying.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur since the morning exitement had died down. Everyone was quiet, doing their work. Tuesday was much the same. Inuyasha, once again, got another morning letter. If he kept this up, he would soon get fired. Wednesday, however, was a little bit more ecxiting...plus the fact that Naraku had come up with a new design.

It was Wednesday afternoon. Naraku was in Onigumo's room with Kagura, Kikyo, and Yura, which means no one would know what the rest of the crew was doing.

They were _supposed _to be doing their work, but they were actually hopping from one desk to another, chatting and sharing gossip.

The guys were eating cheese-cakes in which they stole from the girls and poking around Naraku's desk, hoping to find something to blackmail him with.

They looked just like a class who's teacher had to go out for a second, minus the fact that they were in an office with remnents of long forgotten paperwork littered here and there. Suddenly, like scared rats, everyone flew to their desks and pretended that they were doing their work all along once they hear the doorknob of Onigumo's office door opening. The aptmosphere of the office changed quickly from high school classroom to detention room.

Onigumo just looked at his workers weirdly and walked back to his office.

Kagura didn't give a care and walked into her room, giving everyone the cold stare as she passed by.

Kikyo smiled at everyone and sat at her desk.

Naraku was oblivious to what happened while he was gone, and walked over to his desk by a window. He eyed the guys suspiciously, noting his once neat desk littered with cake crumbs. He brushed it off calmly and sat down.

Yura was the only one who protested.

"Onigumo!" She called.

"Yes?" Onigumo's head popped out to the sound of his secretary's shrill voice.

"Your _employees,_" she emphasized, "were _playing_ when you weren't looking." The _employees _who were _playing_ all turned there heads and looked at their boss innocently. The guys tried to hide their smirks and ended up with one of those phony smiles clowns have.

Naraku decided to speak up now and said, "Do we really care for people like them? Let them do whatever they want."

" For once, I agree with Naraku bec-OH MY GOD A SPIDER!" Inuyasha yelled, pointing to the floor where a tiny brown, furry thing was crawling all over the floor.

The whole female population, and their janitor (who just so happened to be walking by) jumped up onto the desks or lifted their legs off the ground. Inuyasha was chasing the spider all over the office.

Naraku started chasing after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha stop." He said. with the smallest hint of worry in his voice. Inuyasha turned around.

"Why...?" He said suspiciously. Naraku walked pass Inuyasha, not bothering to answer his question. He bent down and stuck his finger in front of the spider. Everyone stared in shock as he slowly got up, with the spider on his finger, and walked over to his desk. He opened a drawer and extracted a plastic container in which he put the spider in.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"What...did you just do? I was _this_ close to killing it."

Naraku's eyes widened a bit when he heard Inuyasha say he was killing it. But he returned to his normal self and continued, "I have...let's just say...I _collect_ them." Naraku explained in as little detail as possible. Eyes were on him, he could feel them going back and forth from him to Inuyasha. Then, they dropped and continued with their work. The world was spinning again. Everything was normal.

Yura gave a 'hmph' and walked back to her office, pulling one of Inuyasha's hair out on the way.

"OW!" Inuyasha cried as his hand flew up to his head. He started massaging his scalp.

"Whaddya do that for?" He yelled annoyingly. Yura gave another 'hmph' and walked into her room, a strand of silver hair curled around her finger.

"What a weird woman." Inuyasha said, returning back to his work.

**Naraku**

I remember the day a friend of mine gave me this tarantula. It was a brown furry creature the size of my palm. The thing I like most about it was that it had a red spot on its back shaped like a spider. The tarantula was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

It was a year or two ago, but I still have the image of him giving it to me. That spider was what bought me to KPF Inc. But now that I'm here, I'm not very happy with my job. When I first got here, everyone was avoiding me like I could kill them. Technically, I can...but why put them out of their misery?

I also had no friends, unless you count Onigumo who's friends with everyone he sees.

Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm weird and everyone tends to avoid me. Maybe I just have a thing for letting people suffer, and they tend to avoid me. I'll admit to a lot of things, like slamming the door on Miroku's hands. I was guilty for a second, but the pain on his face made me forget the guilt.

I won't, however, admit to breaking Inuyasha and Kikyo up. I helped them. It didn't look like their love was going to last anyways, so I...fast forwarded their relationship to the part where they dump each other. They can hate me now, but they'll regret that once they find out what I've done for them. So maybe I also kind of killed Koga's dog, but what's a guy to do when a dog comes running out of nowhere when your speeding down the street in you car?

So what if I also left Sango's brother out in the street alone when I was suppose to be babysitting him? She was lucky that she _had_ someone to watch over her little brother. It wasn't my fault he wanted to play with his friends...outside...in the streets...alone...I didn't know he was lying. And I'm actually being honest here. I didn't know the boy had no friends. Atleast he didn't get kidnapped. I didn't know he just wanted to experience being outside by himself, and that it was his first time. So what if I'm a strange person? I like to call it...one of a kind.

Thursday, Sango and Kagome decided to put their plans to action. They were going to ask if Kagura wanted to go shopping with them on Saturday. To lighten Kagura's mood a little, they decided to see if she wanted to join the group for lunch. Now, the two of them were fighting over who should ask her...

"Come on, Sango, you go!" Kagome gave Sango a little nudge in the arm.

"That's okay, Kagome, I'll pass this time." She stepped back and pushed Kagome forward.

"But Sango! You're such a good friend can't you just go? It's not like she's gonna kill you." Kagome pushed her friend forward.

"Well if it's not that bad, why don't you go? You can be a good friend."

"Fine I'll go! I'm right after you Sango..." Kagome nudged Sango on.

Before they knew it, they were standing right in front of Kagura's door.

They looked at each other. Sango took a deep breath.

"If I die, remember me." She said to Kagome.

"Sure, why not just go." Kagome hurried Sango as Sango slowly brought her fist to the wooden door. She knocked three times. When she was going to knock the fourth time, a stern female voice was heard through the door, "Come in." It said.

Sango gave Kagome one last look before she opened the door slowly.

The room was brightly lit. There was a mahogony desk near the glass window. The blinds were pulled back to reveal bright morning sunlight and buildings. There was a tall palm tree like plant in one corner of the room and a mahogony bookshelf backed against another wall. An easel was propped on another corner with a blank piece of paper on it.

"Hi Kagura!" Kagome started cheerfully.

"Hi Kagome, Sango." She gave a nod of welcome. "Sit down." Kagura pointed to two black leather chairs in front of her desk.

The two frightened women sat down.

"Um...we just wanted to ask you...if you want to join us for lunch...you know, like a little get together with your co-workers." Sango asked, nervous at first but finishing with a friendly smile. "

Yeah we can go to that restaurant down the street and have Chinese or something." Kagome added, also in a smile.

"So, wanna?" She asks.

They stare at Kagura, waiting patiently for her response. And for the first time ever in Sango and Kagome's life, Kagura smiled.

**A/N:** I have officially made Naraku a freak in his little thought paragraph. Especially the last line. shiver I had to change that paragraph, like, 5 times. The first time it was too childish, the second it didn't fit with the story board, and the other times it just didnt' flow or match his persona. So yeah, I admit he's a freak...I mean who else streaks in front of his enemies? Man that dude scares me. I wanna meet him:)


	2. Silence

**A/N:** Hi everyone! So how do you do? How did you like my first chapter? I'm on a roll with this story so I might actually get past chapter 5...isn't that good news to ya'll! Well I really have nothing to write in this author's note cause in the time i am writing this, I haven't posted the first chapter yet so I don't have any reviews that I can thank people for so bleh sticks tongue out On wit the story. Oh just so you should know, incase someone out there doesn't, when a character's name is in bold, that means it is their POV.

**Disclaimer**: I be not owning anyding on Inuyasha cause Inuyasha be scaring me wit his red eyes...or be that be Naraku's eyes...? You go be having fun now!

**Surreal Reality**

**Chapter 2: Silence**

Ever heard someone tell you that the silence is loud?

**Kagome**

Woah! Never in my life would I expect Kagura of all people to say yes to one of me and Sango's invitations, let alone _smile_ about it! Needless to say, Sango and I are extremely happy and are proud to have made it this far! I'm so sure that Kagura would accept the invitation to go shopping with us. She'll probaly be so happy, she'll buy the whole store just for the heck of it. Well, we are really ecxited about lunch and we hope everyone, and when I say everyone I mean the whole office and Kagura, won't be mad. You see, when we told our friends it was going to be me and Sango's treat to everyone for lunch, but we didn't mention Kagura was going to be there. And when we invited Kagura, we didn't mention that everyone else was going. Let's just hope me and Sango won't get beaten up for inviting her. And Kagura herself won't beat us up for not telling her all of her employees were going.

Why do they hate each other anyways? Is it just the fact that Kagura can be so strict sometimes? Or the fact that we're just really lazy and don't want to do the stupid work that she gives us. You would've thought that Onigumo would be the one ordering us around. But with all of his girlfriends and all that money that he spends behind our backs, he's a pretty busy guy. Oh and did I mention, there's a rumor going around the office saying that he just got another girlfriend. I don't know the details, but in an hour or two, the secret's gonna be out. I bet she's some really pretty 20 year old, the regular age for all of his girlfriends. Can't he see they're all out for his money? I'll be damned if he found a true love.

It was a very peaceful morning for a Thursday. Maybe it was the fact that Inuyasha wasn't here today to argue with Koga and Naraku. Or maybe it was because Miroku wasn't being a pervert, but actually decided to do something decent and go out to buy coffee. Either way, everyone was sitting at their desks. The soft rustling of paper and pencil and the rythmic typing on keyboards was heard.

There was no talking or laughing. There wasn't even the smart comments going back and forth between two people in the office. Kagome and Sango eyed each other suspiciously. They had a feeling that everyone knew their plans and were angry at them. There was still two more hours to go before lunch time, so the two of them just sat there in the uncomfortable silence.

Not surprisingly, they weren't the only ones who were uncomfortable. Everyone looked like they were having a perfectly normal day, but, like Ayame, they glanced around the room nervously every now and then. _Something's wrong, _she thought.

_Someone knows something and won't share the news._ Naraku thought while coloring a design Kikyo had just handed to him in the morning.

_Hmmm, I like quiet, but this quiet is just too...unnatural. _Juromaru said in his mind.

_What's wrong with everyone? There's no excitement today! I never thought I would say this...but the office would be so much more thrilling with Inuyasha and Miroku...Damn the world _is_ coming to an end._ Koga silently cursed.

Something was definitely wrong in the office, and everybody could feel it in the air. Miroku happened to step in on one of the strangest events ever to happen in KPF Inc. Everyone breathed a silent sigh of relief when they felt the tension break in the room. "Hey! What's with the silence?" Miroku walked over to his desk and put a bag that said "Sweet Time Bakery" on it. Typical of Miroku to go there, where all the tight-clothed high school girls worked part time. _That pervert._ Sango thought to herself. Miroku took out a box and lots of cups of coffee came rushing out after that. Now that the pressure had broke, everyone rushed over to get their morning snack.

"Thanks Miroku."

"Yeah, I was starving."

"I don't need to pay you back, right?"

"Miroku."

"Which is mine?"

Questions and thank you's were being thrown at Miroku from everywhere. "Your welcome, no that's okay, hi to you, too. This one right here." Miroku answered everyone.

The drinks and snacks were served and the staff got back to work. No one wanted to go back to the frightening peace, so they started chatting while they worked. Koga was telling Miroku jokes he heard when he went to a local bar last night. Naraku was listening to them and smiling once in a while at some of the jokes, but paid most of his attention to his work.

Kikyo was talking with Kagome and Sango about the latest clothes she bought. Juromaru, Ayame, and Kirara, who decided to join in on the fun in the office just a minute ago, were online looking something up. They would point at the screen once in a while and laugh about something. The two hours to lunch passed in a flash and soon, everyone was forgetting about their jobs and getting ready for lunch.

They were crowding around Kagome and Sango, asking them where they were going for lunch, when Kagura walked out smiling. Everyone stared at the woman. Today, she had on a white, knee length skirt with a red dress shirt. Her hair, as usual, was in a bun with a pair of red chopsticks sticking out of it. They all looked at her. There was something different about her, they could all tell. Once again, the office was a silence. They couldn't put their finger on what was so different, so they decided to spark a conversation.

"You look very beautiful today, Kagura." 'Guess who' said. "Thank you, Miroku." Kagura smiled at the man who had complimented her. "So Kagome, Sango. Are we going?" She asked the two girls, who were trying desperately to hide themselves while everyone looked at them suspiciously. They looked at each other and gave a nervous laugh. "O-of course we are. Come on let's go!" They said. Kagura was the first one to walk out of the office.

Kagome and Sango followed, but were pulled back by their friends. "What is going on!" Ayame whispered to them so Kagura wouldn't hear.

"Why is _she_," Koga gestured towards Kagura, who was waiting talking with Kirara outside, "coming with us?" Koga finished.

"Sango, Kagome. You never informed us that Kagura was going to be there..." Naraku piercing red eyes burned holes in Sango and Kagome. It was obvious that Naraku and Kagura didn't like each other.

The people at the office stared at Kagome and Sango angrily. "Well, you see...We wanted to get to know Kagura a little bit. Maybe she isn't as cold as she seems. We can all talk and possibly even become friends." Kagome explained.

"Friends..." Miroku said thoughtfully."

"Friends...?" Koga said sarcastically. Ayame punched him in the arm. "Be nice. I think this is a good idea."

"No...It isn't." Naraku said unemotionally.

"Why don't we just go on with the lunch. I mean it's just one extra person. Plus, Kagome and Sango are paying." Kikyo finally spoke up. Juromaru nodded behind her. "Yeah, let's" They all agreed. They walked out to join Kagura, who was waiting by the elevator for them.

At River Falls, a restaurant, the group was seated at a large table in a room isolated from the busy customers outside the walls. The walls were cushioned and pink with small purple and red decorations. There was a little side table located in the corner of the room near the big windows that held a plant. A waiter was standing next to Kikyo with a little note pad in his hands. He was taking orders from KPF Inc.'s workers.

"I'll just have number 15." Kikyo said, pointing at her menu.

"Yeah, I'll have that,too" Juromaru said, too tired to look at his menu.

"How about you, sir?" The waiter asked, addressing Koga. "Er...the dumplings with the side order of snow peas, I guess." Koga said, not really paying attention to what he was ordering, but still wondering what made Kagome and Sango want to bring Kagura along with them.

Miroku was the only person taking advantage of the fact that he wasn't paying. "I'll have the seasoned rice, the salmon rolls, medium raw of course, and the fried squid with that special sauce you have...you know the sour thing?" Miroku frowned. "You mean the duck sauce, sir?" The waiter asked writing his order down. "YES! That!" Miroku's enthusiastic voice woke everyone from their daze. By then, the waiter had already walked out of the room.

They stared at each other and tried to make conversation. "Soooo..." Koga started. Everyone stared at him eagerly, thankful that someone was trying to liven up the room. Koga just looked back at them with nothing to say.

"Hey, Kikyo." Ayame said. Kikyo looked at Ayame in question, "Yes, Ayame?" She said with a small smile. "Did you ever go out to buy that skirt you wanted?"

"Oh, the red one? Yeah, I got it yesturday on my way home. I must've been lucky 'cause the whole store was 25 off yesturday. I think the sale is still going on." Kikyo told Ayame.

"Really now...maybe I'll head there on Saturday or something. Busy today and tomorrow. Wanna come with me? Maybe they restocked and have nicer things now." Ayame asked Kikyo.

"Sure, I'll go." That was when the two of them realized the whole table was listening to their conversation. Ayame gives a sly smile. She turns her head to look at Kagome and Sango.

"You guys wanna come with us on Saturday?" She asks them.

"Oh...um." Sango smiles sneakily at Kagome.

Kagome smiles slyly back. Koga whispers to Juromaru, "I don't like all of these sneaky smiles." Juromaru gives a nod of agreement.

"Only if Kagura comes with us." Kagome tells Ayame. Ayame looks at Kikyo to ask for her decision. Kikyo gives an unsure smile back at Ayame. Ayame gives her the "You're-Great-Help-I'm-Being-Sarcastic" look.

Juromaru says to Koga, "I also don't like all the looks they are giving each other." Koga nods, not noticing that this was probaly the longest sentence Juromaru had ever spoken in his 24 year old life.

"Fine, why not?" Ayame said cheerfully. The five girls were going shopping on Satuday. _Just as planned..._ Sango and Kagome thought, looking at each other slyly.

Koga and Juromaru look at each other with raised eyebrows.

Inuyasha really had to stop going to work late, or in this case, missing work completely. He'd admit, he was like this before, too. Always missing work or getting to work three hours after he was supposed to have arrived. He would've been fired already but he always had Kagome there to back him up and make an excuse for him. Inuyasha smiled. He was thankful to have someone like that helping him. It was also pretty obvious that she had a crush on him. He thought she was okay, but not really his type.

He wasn't always this bad, about the latenesses that is. Atleast once a week, he would make it to office on time, but this whole week, he had never, NEVER made it to office right on 8 'o' clock sharp. He thougth back to the beginning of this week. Yes it all started when he had to pick up- "Inuyasha! How about this table?" His thoughts were interrupted.

He then realized where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He was with his family at River Falls after a long day of searching for a job for-"Yeah that was funny." He heard the most familiar voice coming from a nearby room.

He turned his head to see his friends and fellow employees sitting at a large table eating lunch. He quickly glanced around and tried to hide. He realized that his parents were standing right in front of the door, so he pushed them away.

"Th-this way, mom...dad." He said. He sighed, put then realized someone was missing. He eyes widened in fright as he found who he was looking for.

He ran back to the entrance of the private room and pushed- "Inuyasha?" Inuyasha cringed in fear that he was going to be seen, but when he realized-"What are you doing here?" Kagome ran up to Inuyasha. "I-I...um. Hi Kagome!" He grinned at her. He looked behind him to see that his family was already seated and had a little chance of being seen by his friends.

He sighed. "I was...just...here with my parents. They wanted me to take the day off for a little family get-together." He smiled nervously, hoping his lie would work.

"Really now? Should I say hi to them?" Kagome tried to look over his shoulder.

"NO!" Inuyasha said with a little too much aggression. "I mean, no they're _very_ shy people." Inuyasha said, which he knew wasn't true because his dad was a popular person in the goverment and his mom was famous because of her books.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome back to her chair. He smiled to everyone as if nothing was wrong. When his eyes landed on Kagura, they turned into a shade of confusion. He looked at Kagome with the same look. Kagome smiled at him and shrugged. "We had some plans." She said, looking over at Sango who was busy stealing Miroku's salmon rolls and laughing.

"Well sit down! Tell your parents that you are having lunch with your friends. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. In fact, why don't you tell them to join us?" Kagome suggested, pulling up a chair for Inuyasha, next to her of course.

Inuyasha said he would tell his parents, and quickly ran out of the room. He came back a minute later saying, "They said I can join you, but they said thanks to your invitation and wouldn't be joining us." Inuyasha gave another grin to hide his lies. He sat down and started catching up on the events he missed today.

**Koga**

Something was wrong, and I could feel it. Inuyasha was lying...to Kagome of all people! Everyone could tell they had feelings for each other. They just tried to hide it. I should know 'cause when me and Kagome were dating, she would always talk about Inuyasha. Then she would invite him to one of our dates! We broke up a couple of weeks later 'cause both of us could tell things weren't working out, for neither of us. I thought she would be the ONE but she already had eyes for that silver haired psycho. Okay, so maybe he isn't that bad.

Once in a while, me and Inuyasha would have an arguement. But that was just for fun. The name calling and the sarcastic remarks were all part of life in KPF Inc. It was normal. But this wasn't. Inuyasha actually smiled at me without once calling me a Hairy Freak! Not even a Vamp! (I'll explain later.) He acted all innocent and cheerful. Not just that, but he also smiled at NARAKU! He just stared right into those freaky red eyes and smiled! Something is really wrong. He knows something that I don't...This feels just like this morning when everyone was quiet. Man that silence was scary! I couldn't hear a thing! It was so quiet, the "sound" echoed in my eardrums over and over. Something is wrong with me and Inuyasha today, and I'm going to find out what.

The last half hour of the lunch break went smoothly. Koga, Inuyasha, and Naraku were arguing about something, the girls were talking about the latest news in the fashion and beauty world, and Miroku was introducing Juromaru to Playboy. Everything was going fine, until Inuyasha's mom decided to walk in on their peaceful world...

"Hey Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned his head to the sound of his mom's voice. "Y-Yeah Mom?" He asked nervously.

"We have to get going now. We still have to help-"

"YEAH! Yeah, I'm coming..." She was cut short by Inuyasha.

"Bye guys! See you all tomorrow. Don't worry, Kagura, I'll be _right_ on time." He gave a big grin and waved in a cheery fashion to his co-workers. They just stared back. Inuyasha left the room, pulling his mom out before she could say anything that could possibly ruin his reputation.

"Well, looks like we should head back to the office now." Kagura said after looking at her watch. "Thanks for the lunch Sango, Kagome." Kagura said.

"Your welcome...at least _someone_ here," Kagome glared at all her friends. "someone is actually _polite _enough to thank us."

"You're a great cook, Kagome." Miroku said, patting his full stomach.

"Yeah, Sango, that duck was AMAZING!" Koga and Miroku laughed. Ayame rolled her eyes. "Thanks guys, this must've cost you an entire paycheck."

"Anything for our friends." Sango said. She glanced over to meet a smiling Kagura's eyes. Kagome and Sango payed the bills and the group walked back to the office.

Only Naraku noticed that Inuyasha and his family were still in the restaurant. Only he noticed the extra person they had with them.

**A/N:**Ooooh. Suspense. I wonder who it is...Actually, I think it is pretty obvious who it is, but there are some people out there who aren't as logical so don't go spilling the beans! Next chapter, you will meet a whole new side of Kagura.


	3. The Plague

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Okay, I still haven't posted the story yet when I am writing this so I don't have much to say. If you can, just give me some ideas, "constructive criticism", and tell me what you think about the story. It would REALLY help if you gave me some good quotes to use for future chapters. I might use them if I think they fit with the story's outline. Thanx! Have fun!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothing. This quote I might've came up with myself but if it already belongs to someone...then damn.

**Surreal Reality**

**Chapter 3: The Plague**

Rumors spread like a plague, and it's just as deadly.

**Kikyo**

I'm going to make this quick...I finally know how it feels like to be the subject of one of the most humiliating rumors in history. If only I can tell them the truth.

Friday morning...wasn't a good day. There were rain clouds gathering, blocking out the sun and making the sky dark. The Tokyo skyline looked bleaker than usual, and there were flocks of birds flying to avoid the wind and thunder that would be coming their way soon. The very responsible Miroku was late to work, this was a first. Inuyasha, as promised, had arrived at work right on time, a rare event. Naraku was running out of ideas for designs and Kikyo couldn't help, also a rare first. Juromaru was falling asleep on his job which was, yes, a first. Kagura had locked herself in her room ever since she stepped into the office this morning. She didn't even say hello to her new friends.

After an hour of strange happenings, Miroku decided to show up. "Hey! How are my favorite people doing on such a lovely day!" Miroku skipped over to his desk. "Good morning, Lady Sango." Miroku said to Sango. "And the lovely Kagome." Miroku said to Sango's friend. The two women just rolled their eyes at him. "Good morning, Miroku. You're late." Kagura, who had suddenly walked out of her office, said in a stern tone, much different to her mood of voice yesturday at the restaurant. "How's my favorite girl?"Miroku said while draping an arm around her shoulder. "Fine, Miroku." She said as she shrugged his arm off. "Miroku! You of all people are late!" Onigumo's voice is heard from near his office.

Heads turn to look at the 43 year old boss. "I will personally give him a morning letter, Onigumo." Kagura reaches in her portfolio to retrieve a sealed white envelope. "Take it." She handed the envelope to the confused Miroku. "B-But Kagura!" He whined." I thought we were friends!" "Yes, we are." She answered in a monotone. "Then why are you getting me into trouble?" Miroku asked, still refusing to take the envelope. "I like to keep my personal life and my business life _seperate_." Kagura answered in a deadpan voice. She forced Miroku to take the envelope and walked back to her office calmly. The whole office stared at her disappear into her room. They didn't expect this out of their new friend after the way she treated them yesturday.

**Ayame**

Kagura is one strange person. She was so nice to us yesturday at the restaurant. She was always smiling at us, with us. We thought we had broke the shell and finally exposed the REAL Kagura...but we thought wrong. Now she wants to seperate her personal life with her business life? But we ARE her business...technically...kind of...not really...whatever! All we know is that she considers herself our friend, but yet she gives Miroku a morning letter. Man she must really care about her work. Maybe she needs the money for something, like a heart surgery. I doubt it.

Anyways, the point is...if she wants to be our friend, she has to start treating us like her friend. Let's hope she gave Miroku the morning letter because Onigumo was there and she didn't want to get fired. But it didn't look like it! She _willingly_ gave Miroku the letter and sauntered away like she was the queen or something. Maybe we haven't cracked her shell all the way...maybe tomorrow at the shopping trip,. we can REALLY help break her wall. Then she'll be forced to mush personal and business into one. Speaking of Onigumo, we think he got himself a new girlfriend. Rumor has it that she works in KPF Inc. Could be any of the girls.

There was still an hour to go till lunch break and everyone was already starving. The group, minus Onigumo, Yura, Kagura, and Kikyo were in the back room of the office where the office. There were wooden cupboards lining the walls, now opened to reveal snacks and ramen. There was a counter underneath the cupboards where a white microwave and a Mr. Coffee coffee maker were lined next to each other. A white refrigerator was located in a corner of the room. In the middle was a wooden square table with four matching chairs. The group was desperate to eat anything since they were so hungry. They didn't feel like going out to lunch for fear that Kagura might want to come, too. Her split personalities were scaring about three quarters of the workers.

Right now, the group was huddled over the wooden table probaly exchanging gossip. Naraku was waiting by the microwave for his cup noodles to be done. He didn't want to look like he was interested, but yet, he was curious of what they were saying. He angled himself so that three quarters of his body was facing the employees. At this angle, he looked like he was making his noodles, but could still hear bits of the whispers the group were passing to each other.

"Do you really think so?" Someone said.

"Yeah it has to be her. I saw her kissing him." He heard another part.

"On the lips!" Naraku heard Inuyasha yell. The group shushed him, then looked around to make sure no one heard. Naraku quickly turned his head to look at the cup of noodles. No one knew he had heard.

"On the lips!" Inuyasha said softly this time.

"No. On the cheeks!" Eyes widen, jaws drop. Naraku held back a laugh. They looked like high school kids sharing some juicy gossip for points.

"But _her_ of all people! They hardly talk to each other."

"I saw her get into his car yesturday after work. They probaly drove to his place."

"Why wouldn't she tell us though? We're her friends."

"Maybe she's embarrassed."

"Maybe he's embarrassed, too. I mean, she _is_ like 20 years younger than him."

"But I still don't understand, why her!"

"I don't know...she's a really pretty girl. She's smart, funny, great hair. I bet she can attract tons of guys _her_ age without much effort."

"Maybe she's shy...unless..."

"Ohmigod! She's dating Onigumo for his money!" Once again, it was Inuyasha to shout.

"Shut the hell up Inuyasha!" Sango yelled. Kagome punched him in the arm. Once again, Naraku had to hold back his laugh. They really did look like high school kids. Ayame stuck her head out of the huddle to see if there was anyone listening. Naraku didn't have time to turn his head away. Ayame saw him and narrowed her eyes. "Hey Naraku, did you hear anything?" She raised one eyebrow.

"Not if you didn't want me to." He said. He started walking out of the room but was stopped by Ayame."I said..."

"Yes, I heard. Now can I please go. I have work to do." He said coolly.

"Really?" Kagome asked. "Really what?" Naraku turned around. "Really that you heard. So do you know anything about this? Tell us _everything_ you know." The group had forced him back into the room and had crowded around him. "Everything about what? Onigumo's new girlfriend?" He got it right when he saw everyone nod their heads. Naraku rolled his eyes. "I don't even know _who_ she is. Now for the last time, don't bother me anymore." He finally succeeded in walking out of the room and to his desk without being pulled back. Great, he was going to be bothered the rest of the day with curiousity. He tried to concentrate on his drawing, but thoughts of what he had heard started to fog his brain.

Words from before swarmed around his mind. "I saw her getting into his car yesturday after work." That might mean she worked in KPF Inc. "We're her friends." That would prove his first guess correct. He tried to think of all the girls that worked in KPF Inc. It wouldn't be Kagome, Sango, or Ayame. They were at the "meeting". The only girls left were Kikyo, Kagura, and Yura.

Yura was out of the question even though she could be a possible suspect. She was always hanging around Onigumo, but that was because she was his secretary. So that would leave Kikyo and Kagura. What else did the group say at the meeting. "She _is_ like 20 years younger than him." That wouldn't help narrow the answer since both of the women were 20 years younger than him. And then he figured out who they were talking about with that one last sentence. It was all so obvious now.

**Naraku**

So that was who they were talking about! The clues were right there and I didn't even realize it. "She's really pretty." That can mean both Kagura and Kikyo although Kagura isn't really my type. "She's smart," that can _still_ mean Kikyo and Kagura since they both have similair educational backgrounds and have the same job in KPF Inc. But then they said she's funny. Only Kikyo can be funny since Kagura always walking around with this serious look on her face. I can't imagine her making a joke , but Kikyo I can. And then, that one last clue made Kikyo THE one. "great hair." It HAS to be Kikyo. Kagura I can hardly see her hair. It is always tied in a bun and when she does let it down, it's just... hair. No shine, nothing special. But Kikyo on the other hand. When she lets her hair down, it falls to her waist and it shines in the light. It has to be Kikyo.

Now that I have figured out it _is_ Kikyo, there is just one more question I have to ask myself...why is she dating Onigumo?

The gang had skipped their lunch break and stayed in the office to help around. To there luck, Kagura didn't ask them about having another lunch. Onigumo was especially happy to have his workers stay and help him. If only he knew how this was torturing them. They had to miss lunch just because they didn't want to hang around Kagura. Now they were forced into hard labor, typing and filing on an empty stomach wasn't how they had planned their day. Atleast work was over in about three hours. They just had to keep focused.

Inuyasha found this situation hardest to adjust to. He wasn't the type to skip a meal, even though it was for the good of him and his friends. Koga also had the same problem. He was staring out his window dreaming about food when he was supposed to be organizing a stack of folders Ayame had left on his desk. Naraku, however, was too busy still thinking about the morning gossip to feel the growling echo in his stomach. Juromaru, the exact opposite of Inuyasha and Koga, didn't have a big such a big appetite. He was busy typing something on his computer, even though he was supposed to be making copies of a paper Onigumo had asked for.

Onigumo walked out of his room to greet his starving slaves. "How's the work going?" He asked. Everyone mumbled a 'great'. "Good." He grinned. "Kikyo, can I see you for a second?" He looked at Kikyo. With that comment, the office snapped to life, remembering the conversation in the back room this morning. Kikyo looked up from her work and said, "Sure." She got up and walked into Onigumo's office. The rest of the office stared at her walking into their boss's office. Once the click of the closed door was heard, the employees gathered around each other and started whispering and wondering what was happening in the room.

Inuyasha pressed his ears against the door to try to hear parts of the conversation.

Sango and Kagome tried to peer through the window even though the blinds were closed.

Koga pushed Inuyasha aside so he could press _his _ears to the door. They finally found a way where they could both listen, even though nothing was heard.

Naraku stayed behind, but poked his head out to try to see some of the action. He quietly got up and quietly walked up to the office door. When he reached the door, voices were heard getting closer. He noticed the brass doorknob start to turn slowly. Naraku's reflexes took place and he quietly slipped back to his desk without anyone noticing he was gone.

The door opened, allowing Inuyasha and Koga to fall on the floor and meet Kikyo and Onigumo's feet.

The pair was laughing and stopped when they noticed the two young men scrambling to get up.

The girls had quickly ran back to their spots when they had the chance. Kikyo and Onigumo eyed Koga and Inuyasha suspiciously.

"Heh...sorry?" Inuyasha said nervously.

"Whoa!" Koga yelled as he nearly slipped getting up. "I''m okay!" He grinned and gave a thumbs up sign. Koga walked over to his desk like nothing had happened, passing Ayame who rolled her eyes at him. Inuyasha gave another nervous chuckle, got up, and walked over to his desk.

So the day went on without anyone talking about Kikyo and Onigumo.

Kikyo was starting to suspect something going on between her co-workers, but wasn't sure what.

Onigumo was oblivious to the world inside the office, and everyone else just didn't have any fresh gossip to share.

They couldn't hear or see a thing when Kikyo went into Onigumo's room. Their only guess was that the two of them really were dating and Kikyo went in there to talk about their unconditional love for each other.

There was only an hour or two left until work was over, and everyone was eager to get home, take a hot shower, and go to bed.

The two hours passed away and everyone was packing up. Kikyo had once again walked into Onigumo's office with a suspicious glance at the group. She came out with Onigumo.

By that time, most of the people in the office had already left, leaving Kagura, Naraku, Sango, and Kagome.

Naraku was in Kagura's room making last minute adjustments to a new design.

Kagome and Sango were in the back room making a cup of coffee before they left. Sango and Kagome were the only people who saw Onigumo come out of his room, followed by Kikyo. They peeked out of the corner of the wall to see if they can catch any action.

Kikyo and Onigumo looked around as if to see if anyone was looking at them. They looked at each other with an accomplished look in their eyes, linked arms, and walked out the door.

Kagome and Sango released a breath they had been holding so they wouldn't be spotted and looked at each other wide eyed.

They saw Kikyo and Onigumo link arms! The two girls ran to the window by Naraku's desk that overlooked the streets below.

Six floors below them, a girl with long black hair and a not so young man with dark brown hair catches their attention. They watch as the couple walk to a car. The man opens the front passenger door and the girl slides in. He closes the door and goes around to the driver's side. A minute later, the car drives off, leaving Kagome and Sango standing there with a stunned expression.

They had just claimed the gossip of the morning true, that Onigumo and Kikyo _were_ dating each other. They hurried out of the office, wishing Monday was here so they can tell their friends what they had witnessed.

Back in Kagura's room, Naraku was about to leave when he had the sudden urge to ask Kagura something. He knew Kagura didn't really like him. They had some...past experiences together.

"Kagura?" He said, stopping at the closed door.

"Yes, Naraku?" She said with a hint of frustration without looking up from the stack of papers she was flipping through.

"I need to ask you something." He said, moving away from the door and closer to her desk.

Kagura sighed, but still didn't look up. "Did you hear the rumors? About Kikyo and Onigumo?" He finally asked.

Kagura finally looked up at him, her eyebrows raised as if she was saying, 'Are-You-Kidding-Me?'

"How could I not?" She said. She sat down at her chair with only a table seperating them. Naraku sat down at one of the two guest chairs. "I was just wondering, do you think it's true?"

"Well, let's see." She said. "They hang around each other a lot, he called her into his room two times today, I've seen her get into his car, I've also seen them holding hands." Kagura said, counting on her fingers.

Naraku stared at her with a pondering look written all over his face. "So, you think it's true?" He asked.

"Yeah, the rumors are pretty believable. They seem happy together, I guess." She flipped through a few papers that had just caught her eye, silently wishing Naraku would get out of her room. Suddenly she stopped with one question on her mind.

"Why do you care? Doesn't seem like you care for anybody in this office except for your drawings." She gestured towards a portfolio.

Naraku stared at her. For a moment, it seemed like he was confused with her question, but that mood was quickly replaced with a mischievious grin. He chuckled and walked out of the room. Kagura watched as he left the room, relieved that he was finally out of her sight.

He had changed a lot.

But he still hadn't answered her question. He could be keeping her guessing, or he could just not know the answer but wanted it to look like he knows.

The first one seemed more likely.


	4. Change

**A/N:** Here I am, back again, for another round of Surreal Reality...it feels like forever since I'd written another chapter but it has only been...like...three days. Well, I had a temporary writer's block that lasted for three days. If it wasn't for the block, I would've been up to chapter eight already. Okay, so maybe I can't write five chapters in three days, but hey, one can dream can't she? So I'll just let you read the fourth chapter of Surreal Reality and leave you be. Oh, it is getting closer to the day when I am posting this, I'm going to complete five chapters first, so after the chapter after this one, I will be posting it. This will sound so weird since when you read this it is already posted...I have a feeling I would be better off writing this in my profile. Oh well, since I already got it down on print I might as well leave it. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha and some quotes I might not own. I'm not sure anymore. Oh and I was very bad at figuring out names for stores and shopping places so most of the stuff is translated to jap. All places are not real. If something happens to be a real landmark, then wow I'm psychic.

**Surreal Reality**

**Chapter 4: Change**

A pair of new jeans can change an old wardrobe.

**Sango**

I woke up this morning to the sun shining through my window and the smell of breakfast cooking just outside my door. It was a beautiful day, and for once, I felt like a child again. Like how I use to wake up every Saturday morning thinking I can do anything I want today and tomorrow. I lay there thinking about making plans with my friends to where we should spend our day off, soaking up the sun, when all of a sudden it came rushing at me. Today was Saturday. I am a 24 year old women working in KPF Inc. My best friends are Kagome, Ayame, and Kikyo. Kagome has a school girl crush on Inuyasha in which the whole office knows about it except for Inuyasha. Ayame is a fun loving girl that would do _anything_ to get rid of Koga. Kikyo is a quiet, but smart, fashion designer that has a great style, both on paper and on her own physical appearance. Oh and me and Kagome just found out another clue that might lead to finding the truth about Kikyo and Onigumo's relationship. And we're supposed to go shopping today, with our newly found friend Kagura. Great.

Kagura got up with a grunt. She was really excited today. She felt like she had just joined the coolest group in school and was hanging out with them today. Technically, that was true. Just two or three days ago, she was a person with no friends, someone who pretended to be fine but was really lonely. Now she was going shopping with some new friends. Kagura made her bed and walked across the room to her personal bathroom. She stepped in to face a white and blue tiled bathroom. All the way in the back of the room, there was a bathtub with a light blue shower curtain. There was also a white marble sink and a white toilet next to the tub. There was a mirror with a silver frame above the sink. A row of white, round bulbs above the mirror lit up the room. A tall dark blue flowered plant sat on a white wicker shelf.

Kagura took a shower and brushed her teeth. She chose a yellow and white layered tank top with a knee length jean skirt. After putting on her makeup, she searched for the perfect scarf to complete the outfit. She chose a sheer yellow scarf with pink beads dangling off the end. Wrapping it around her neck loosely, she stepped out of her room for the first time this morning. Kagura went into her kitchen where she found a 15 year old girl making breakfast. "Hi, Kanna." She said to her younger sister.

She was a pale girl with bleached hair, which was what was hot among her group of friends, and around 5' 4". Today, she wore a white miniskirt and a with tank top with a small, pale blue butterfly brooch on one of the straps. In her hair right above her right ear was a clip of the same butterfly, except in white. Her trademark outfit, white on white with a hint of white. She handed Kagura her breakfast without saying anything.

"So, what are you doing today?" Kagura asked as Kanna sat down at the chair across from her sister. She put little bites of food into her mouth, trying to avoid eye contact. "I'm going out with some friends. Probaly to the mall." Kanna answered, succeeding in her rule of no eye contact. "Do you need me to drive you anywhere?"

"No, my friend's mom is going to drive us." Kanna answered.

"How are you getting home?"

"Bus?"

"Need any money?"

That was the first time Kanna actually looked up. Her eyes wide with surprise and need. "Okay. Thanks..." She gave a small smile at her older sister. Kagura reached for her purse and handed Kanna a 50 dollar bill. "Don't use it all." She said teasingly as Kanna grabbed it and stuffed it in the pocket of her skirt. _Atleast she smiled._ Kagura thought. She looked at her watch. She was suppose to meet her friends at 12:00 at Tentou Square. Kagura quickly finished her breakfast and dumped her plate in the sink. She went over to kiss Kanna on the forehead but Kanna just lowered her head. Kagura smiled at the typical Kanna action and went out the door with a goodbye to her sister.

" Hey Ayame." Kagome said cheerfully to her friend.

"You ready to go shopping? I desperatly need new clothes to refresh my wardrobe." Kagome said into her cell phone.

"Yeah, same here." Ayame said on the other end. "I'm in my car right now so I can't talk. See you later, Kagome. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome dropped her cell phone into her white shoulder bag and continued to search for her car keys. After another 15 minutes of tossing objects around her room, she spotted her keychain, a silver fang . Koga had gotten it for her when they were dating. She was into keychains, so Koga got it for her. She needed to get another key chain though and quick or else people would think she still liked him.

Yes, she did like him. But as they started to know each other more and more, they both figured out they weren't right for each other. They didn't have the special bond and wouldn't be very happy if they stayed together any longer. Now the two were good friends and were secretly happy that they broke up with each other. This was much better than being boyfriend-girlfriend.

Kagome put her keys and a green and silver cell phone into her purse. She went into her living room where she saw her brother, Sota, playing video games with a girl around his age. Kagome smiled to herself, happy that her little brother was growing up. "Bye Sota, tell mom I'm going out." Kagome slipped out the door. She was a 23 year old women who stilled lived with her mom. Yep, she was pathetic.

Getting into her black Saturn, Kagome thought back to what she said about being pathetic. This car was proof enough. She really needed a better life. Or maybe just something to improve her life with. Kagome drove off, suddenly excited to be shopping with her best friends.

Ayame ran from her car to the water fountain in Tentou Square. She was an hour or two late. Her hair was especially annoying this morning, and then her car turned against her as well by running out of gas on the way. She had to find a place to buy oil and that alone took nearly an hour. Placing one hand on the fountain and the other on her hips, she tried to regain her balance. "Hey Ayame!" She heard a familiar voice call her from behind.

Turning her head, she saw Kikyo, Kagome, Sango, and Kagura, waving at her cheerfully. Ayame sighed, pushed herself off the fountain, and walked over to her friends. "Hey guys." She smiled. She smoothed a hand down her red hair, which was in a high ponytail today.

"So, did you have to wait a long time?" Ayame asked. "My hair and car went against me today." Ayame smoothed her hair down again.

"No, I was late as well." Kagome said. "Couldn't find my car keys."

"That's why my keys are on a bright keychain. Can spot them from a mile away." Sango said.

"Well I'm still using that keychain Koga bought me when we were dating." Kagome said as she took out her keys. Ayame was the first to react and lunged for the silver fang. "That is so cute!" Ayame said. She started observing the fang from different angles. "It can remind you of him. Get it? Silver fang, Koga, Steel Fang?" Ayame babbled. The other girls just stared at her. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Ayame said. She looked up from the fang to stare at Kagome.

"Koga got this for you so you will always have a reminder of him. His name, Koga, means Steel Fang. This," Ayame held up the keychain. "is a fang. Ofcourse, he couldn't get you a real steel fang so he got you this instead." Ayame explained.

Kagome nodded, slowly at first but then excitedly. "I get it!" She cried. She took the fang back from Ayame's hand. She slid the fang out of the keyhole, held it in a fist, closed her eyes, and when she opened them the fang went flying into the fountain with a splash.

"What'd you do that for!" Ayame yelled at Kagome.

"Well, you said it was suppose to remind me of Koga. Since me and Koga aren't dating anymore, I thought I wouldn't need to remember him. Plus, I see him everyday at work. We're also good friends, and good friends don't need a keychain to remind each other they're friends." Kagome smiled and looked at the sky as if some huge weight had just been lifted off her shoulders and she was free.

"I feel _soooooooo_ much better now that I'm finally rid of the last piece of object that reminds me of dating."

"Let it out Kagome, let it out." Kagura spoke up. Sango patted Kagome on the back as she let out a laugh.

"Why don't we go shopping now? I'm sure Kagome's pretty energized." Kikyo looked at Kagome to see her reaction.

"Yep. Where do you wanna go?" Kagome linked her arm with Sango's and slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Hmm, why don't go to that store with that skirt that you bought on...was it Monday?" Ayame said to Kikyo.

"Sure, why not." Kikyo linked arms with Ayame and they lead the way to the famous store. Sango and Kagome stood behind, eyeing each other. Kagome turned aruond to see Kagura turning her head from left to right, looking out of place and left out with noone to link arms with.

Sango and Kagome glanced in front of them, where Ayame and Kikyo was just turning the corner of the street, talking happily.

Kagome went over to Kagura and linked her free arm with Kagura's arm. Kaguar looked up, surprised, but happy. She grinned, and the three skipped to catch up with Kikyo and Ayame, looking like teenagers on their first shopping adventure.

**Kagura**

When I was in school, around 10, 11 years ago, everyone knew me. Of course, all teenage girls would want to be well known. They get to be a teacher's pet in elementry, they get all the boys in junior high, trend setting is what they do in high school, and in college they are known as the party goers and starters. Being popular had it's ups and downs, but the pros always ruled over the cons. But there was one thing wrong with me being well known. I wasn't the kind of popular kid that I had just described in the above paragraph.

I was Kagura Uindo, the girl well known for her smarts. The girl who got A triple plus in every subject. The girl who was cold to everyone she laid eyes on, except for the teachers who gave her good grades. I had no friends, except for that kid in my nursery school that let me play doll with her. But that was it. I sat by myself at lunch. I did school projects on my own (noone wanted to be in the Ice Princess's group). I had noone to share the excitement with when I got into the college of my dreams. Noone to praise me for getting such a good job. Yeah, it was kind of pathetic.

I had no friends at school, but that was because of my personality. Who would've raised me to that personality I would never know. My dad left my mom before I was born (not even sure if that is my biological father) and left my very weak, very pregnent mom to fend for herself. Two years after I was born, my mom married some other guy that I didn't like. They had Kanna.

Yes Kanna is my half sister. When she was like, five, that guy left my mom. I think it was because she was too drunk for him to handle. Then (being an alcoholic has it's cons as well) my mom got sick from all that beer and died not long after that. Kanna and I were taken in by some foster family. Not long after that, I got my job and me and Kanna were on ourselves from then on.

Yeah, I do have a bit of a childhood. But today when Kagome linked arms with me, I knew I had some great friends.

"I really like this one." Kikyo held up a white, long-sleeved shirt with a red string that tightened the waist area.

"Go try it on." Kagome said as she scanned throuh a rack of skirts on sale. The girls were in a store called "_Batafurai_". The colorful clothes they had on display had caught their eye, and they decided to check it out.

"Hey, you think this would look nice with my new capris?" Sango held up a black and red tank top.

"I don't know. The black color might be too hot for the summer." Kagura said. She had an arm full of clothes she planned on trying on. Sango shrugged and said, "True." then put it back on a table or colorful tank tops.

"Can I see that, Kagura?" Ayame said, pointing at Kagura's pile of clothes.

"This?" Kagura held up a white mini skirt.

"Yes." Ayame took it from Kagura. "What do you think?" She held the skirt against her.

"Well, from here it looks nice. But I think you should try it on first." Kagura said.

"Can I? I mean, it was yours." Ayame asked.

"Oh I don't mind." Kagura flicked her hands as if she didn't care. She went over to a rack of clothes that had caught her eye.

"I'm going to go try these on now." Kagome said. "Anyone coming with me? I need judges." All of the girls followed her into the dressing room.

"I am starving!" Kagome said as she started stuffing her mouth with food. Everyone else did the same. After "_Batafurai_", they had spent another 3 hours or so in other stores. The final outcome was more than 10 bags, combined, of clothes and accesories.

"I'm going to admire my purchases now." Ayame said after she had finished her lunch. She randomly chose a bag on the floor and took out a lacey blue blouse.

"I don't know why I bought this." Ayame said as she stuffed it back in the bag. "I don't even like it that much."

"It looked nice on you." Kikyo said.

"No, it made me look like a prostitute." Ayame took another bag from the floor.

Sango rolled her eyes. "For the thrid time, you _don't_ look like a prostitute in that shirt. And even if you do, that's a good thing. Guys like it when you look like a prostitute."

"What guy do you know that likes it when you look like a..._ooooooooh_. I get it. You can borrow this shirt if you want. You know, to impress someone." Ayame smiled teasingly. Sango glared at her.

"Well, now that we have accidently stumbled upon one of the most hated subjects, we can talk anout it." Kikyo said as she bit into her _yakitori_ sandwich.

"I don't know _what_ you're talking about." Kagome said. She sipped her soda and looked around innocently.

"Is this what you always talk about when you're out shopping?" Kagura asked.

"Well, not really. We basically know each other's love life really well, so there's no need of talk on this subject. But since you're new here...tell us Kagura." Sango answered Kagura.

Kagura looked at everyone desperatly. Ayame laughed. "She means you should tell us about _your _love life. Are you dating anyone, do you like anyone, have you dated anyone. The usual." Ayame said as if she had recited this in front of her bathroom mirror.

Kagura sighed. "Since you are all so interested, no, no, and no. Except for that one guy I had a crush on when I was 5. He doesn't count does he?" Kagura answered all of Ayame's questions.

The girls just stared at her surprised. "You never dated _anyone_? Not even have a _crush_ on any guy? Can we be sure you're not gay?" Ayame said.

"Yeah, we would've thought you dated _lots_ of people in the past." Kikyo offered.

"We would also have thought you were in a relationship right now." Kagome said.

Kagura laughed at the unbelievable facts she was hearing. "Why would you think that?"

"Well because you're a really pretty girl. Lots of guys would be after you, atleast lots of guys _we_ know." Sango said.

Kagura nodded slowly. "Wait, you thik I'm pretty? Can I be sure _you're_ not gay?" Sango stared wide eyed. Kagura laughed at her expression. "I was just kidding, Sango." Sango narrowed her eyes at her. "Think, Kagura. There had to be atleast _one _guy you dated, or atleast thought was cute. Maybe when you were in middle school? Elementry? Summer school? Anywhere?" Sango cried desperatly.

Kagura bit her lip thoughtfully. Her eyes widened as a memory floated in her mind. "Well, there was that one guy in...elementry I think, in which I thought was cute. When we graduated, he didn't even know my name. I saw him again in high school, but he was already dating someone." She paused to see everyone's reactions. They were nodding at her to continue.

"So one day, he finally came up to me and was like, 'Hi, aren't you Kagura? Remember me, from elementry?' Then he had to be all that and say, 'This is my girlfriend.' And I recognized her as some really pretty girl I could never compete with. I just grinned, looked around stupidly, and pulled a random guy that was passing by. 'This is my boyfriend.' I said. I turned to see who I had plucked from the crowd."

"Who was it?" Sango said excitedly. Their heads were touching from being huddled together. If someone were to pass by, they would just see the tops five heads squished together.

"Turned out I had chosen one of the hottest guys back then. I vaguely remember his name, but you should've seen the look on everyone's face. And when I say everyone, I mean both of the boys _and_ the girl. It was obvious she wanted to be the one dating him." Kagura said smugly.

"What'd your crush say?" Kikyo asked.

"He just stood there staring. I think he was surprised at why I was 'dating' him."

"What'd hot guy say?" Ayame asked.

"He played along. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed me on the forehead."

"Did he even know who you were?" Kagome asked.

Kagura laughed. "No, but we had some classes together. But the whole school knew the two hated each other. My 'boyfriend' probaly wanted revenge or something and thought, 'What a great opportunity!'"

"Was hot guy popular? Or was your crush more popular?" Ayame asked.

Kagura took a gulp of her water. "I think my crush was more popular. Hot guy was more of the...cold, straight A, I'm-Good looking-But-I-Don't-Know-It type of person." Kagura said, thinking back to her high school years.

"Sounds complicated. What else happened?" Kagome asked.

"There was tension. I could feel it in the air. The sounds of the passing students faded to nothing as the silence enveloped us." Kagura said dramatically. "Then I forgot the rest. But I will tell you one thing." She had lowered her voice for the suspense. Everyone nodded, urging her to go on.

"I will tell you who my crush is..." Kagura said. "You all know him...can you guess?"

The girls just sat there, huddled together, waiting for Kagura to tell them who it was.

"My crush? He was Naraku." She finally said casually, shrugging her shoulders and leaning back against her chair. The huddled circle had broken off in one end, but the people left were breathless. Sango was the first to come back to life.

"You mean to tell us...that you thought Naraku..." Sango sat back.

"Yes, I liked him for some of the strangest reasons." Kagura said.

"No, the crush part I understand. But you mean to tell us..." Sango paused to take a sip of her drink.

"That you thought Naraku was...was..._cute?_" Kagome finished, saying the last word as if it were a bad thing.

Kikyo stared at Kagura, but then shook her head wisely. "My darling, that is one of the most frightening comments I have ever heard someone say about Naraku, and I've heard many."

"I thought I recognized your ponytail, Sango!" A voice cried, making all of the girls jump.

Sango sighed and turned around in her chair. "What do you want, Miroku?" She stared at him annoyingly.

"Hey guys! It _is_ them!" Miroku yelled across the room. Sango covered her face embarrassingly since the whole restaurant had just turned their heads to see what the yelling was about. But when she realized what Miroku just said, Sango's hand was removed from her face. She turned her head to see a table not far from their's where it was currently being occupied by her male co-workers.

"Oh god." Ayame mumbled under her breath as the guys starting making their way towards them.

" Make it quick, 'cause we don't have room for all of you." Kagome's face scanned all the guys there. She saw Inuyasha and Koga, who was standing next to Miroku. Juromaru and Naraku were still seated at their table.

"We just wanted to say, you all look fine today." Miroku said. He could've said the same line to all the other girls he laid eyes on. Inuyasha and Koga laughed.

"Wow, Miroku. That actually _rhymed_. Unlike all those other pick up lines you use." Sango said sarcastically.

"Thank you Sango." Miroku said, patting her on the back.

"Don't touch me." She shrugged his hand off.

"So, what are you guys doing today?" Miroku asked, actually being serious.

"We were just shopping, stopped for lunch. had Kagura tell us-OUCH!" Kagome looked over at Kagura, who's foot had just kicked Kagome's leg under the table.

"Tell you what?" Inuyasha asked.

"That she has a...sister! We are getting to know her really well today. She's actually a really fun girl." Kikyo quickly tried to cover up.

"Yes, her name is Kanna. She's 15 years old and her favorite color's white." Kagura tried to back up Kikyo's cover up.

"White? How can that be a favorite color. It isn't even a color." Koga asked.

"Shut up, Koga and just go with it." Ayame said.

"Looks like Juromaru and Naraku want you back." Kagura said, looking over at Naraku and Juromaru, who was reading menus. Her cheeks burned with the fact that she was just telling her friends that she used to have a crush on Naraku.

The three guys looked behind them, saw Naraku and Juromaru with no interest in them coming back, and turned around to annoy the girls some more.

"Well I'm full. Are you guys ready to go?" Kikyo said, gathering her bags. The others nodded in agreement as they gathered their stuff.

'Hey! Don't leave us! We don't want to be stuck with such boring people." Inuyasha said.

"Well it's your fault for inviting them. Now don't go complaining like some spoiled kid and go eat." Kagome said sternly.

"Yes, mother." Inuyasha said, with his eyes on the floor.

"Have fun, boys!" Ayame said as she waved at the guys. The five girls left the restaurant, leaving the three guys sitting at their chairs dreading when they had to go back to their own table.

When they finally got up, a voice stopped them.

"Hey! You didn't pay yet!" A waiter came running up to them with a bill in his hands. He handed the bill to Miroku and stood there waiting for him to pay. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Koga helplessly.

The three stood there, shocked with what the women had done to them. They each took some bills out of their pockets and handed it to the waiter. "Thank you." He said. The anger came rushing at them as the waiter walked away. Some people need to pay them back.

Right outside the restaurant walls, 5 young women were laughing at thier way of getting the boys back. They linked arms and continued down the street to buy some more things for their already big collection.

**A/N:** Like oh my F-ing god! I finished this whole chapter in the course of 4 hours! This story is surprisingly easy to right. Words just flow to me as my fingers touch the keys on the key board...I thought this chapter was going to be the suckiest one out of all of them, but Kagura's story has just changed something in the story dramatically. Can't wait to get started on the next chapter!

Oh and when the girls said Naraku wasn't cute...some of us just have to agree. I mean, he is like a man women, a guy girl, a freaky transgendered thing...crap. I'm going to get so much flames for writing that. Oh hell, and this story was just starting to get good...damn.


	5. Ruined

**A/N:** Here I am again...with another one of my chapters. So how do you like it so far? The last chapter was a little rocky, but I promise that this one will have a lot of great surprises. The story will have to go a whole new way now that I have entered Kagura's high school story. But that's okay, I'm sure it can still be as good. I am also in a very good mood cause I got all of my senior stuff today. My gown and autograph and year book. I have a feeling the 8th graders will be running around the school tomorrow asking ppl to sign their book. But I can't blame them! I would do the same too! It's just that I'm pathetic and don't know a lot of people. I think I'll just stick to my close circle of friends...:0

**Disclaimer**: Don't own nothing. Except for the quote, that one I made up. Wow, I'm actually really good at making quotes. This one goes to the cats :)

**Surreal Reality**

**Chapter 5: Ruined**

When one life is ruined, you still have eight more to go...

**Inuyasha**

Ever have one of those days where something so unbelievably terrible happens to you and you just want to kill yourself to end your miserable life? Well then, you know exactly how I feel. When I woke up this Monday morning, I wanted to get off to a fresh start. Last week, I recieced more than 3 morning lettters. Any more and I could get fired. I didn't want to be late to work or miss it at all this week. Maybe then, I could clear my records. So I got out of bed and brushed my teeth, put on something clean, and went out into the kitchen where my family was having breakfast. So far, I was doing pretty well. But then, everything went wrong.

My mom told me something so...appalling, so dreadful...so hideous! I think I had a heart attack. The news was so unbelievably disgusting, I just wanted to throw it all up and start new. Right at that moment, I knew life will never be the same again. I knew my life was ruined and I couln't do anything to stop it. I wished that last week hadn't happened. Hell I wish I was never born! That was how awful the news was. Suddenly, I just wanted to crawl back in bed and pretend it was Saturday. I would stay in bed all day watching TV in my room and drinking hot soup my mom would make for me. She would show me how to fold paper cranes, and we would make thousands and thousands for the rest of the afternoon. That was what I wanted.

Sadly, I wasn't living a dream. Reality was smacking me right on the face, and reality hurt.

Moday morning, Juromaru woke up to the sun in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over on his bed. His alarm clock and rung half an hour ago and he knew he was late, but he didn't care. Today, he might finally get a break from KPF Inc. Today was the day he was taking his newly written novel to a publisher he was recommended to. Today, his book would be discovered and he will be a rich author with tons of houses. Today, his dreams will come true.

Juromaru knew it sounded corny and unbelievable, like a scenario that'll only happen to a character in some book by some cheesy author. But it was hard to believe that he might actually be reaching his goals today. He yawned and got up.

Through the thin walls of his bedroom, he could hear the water running in the bathroom. It was most likely his brother, Kagaromaru. Juromaru put on some clothes and went out to make breakfast.

As he stepped out of his door, he came face to face with his 22 year old brother, Kagaromaru. He was a short person for a 22 year old, but his speed made up for his lack of height. At 16, he had become the top runner in his track team and had ran against schools famous for teams. He still beat them

He had went into a college well known for its sports teams, and had just graduated last year. His goal was to be in the Olympic track team, and Juromaru had a feeling he was going to make it. Let's just hope they don't judge him for his height.

"Good morning, Kagaromaru." Juromaru said tiredly.

"Yeah..." Kagaromaru said in pretty much the same tone. He headed off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Juromaru went into the bathroom to take a shower. 20 minutes later, he stepped out fully dressed and ready for work. Kagaromaru had already left for his job, where he worked at an animal clinic. It wasn't the best job to bring him along the road as an Olympic runner, but it was all he had.

Juromaru looked at the table, where Kagaromaru had left for him a half eaten egg. Juromaru dumped it in the trash and went to make his own breakfast. But then, he stopped abruptly when he noticed it was 5 after 8.

Not caring about his breakfast, he cursed under his breath and ran out the door, forgetting one very important piece of material he'll need later on in the day.

Juromaru rushed out of his car and ran towards the elevator of KPF Inc. The elevator door was just closing, and he spotted long silver-white hair and a pair of jeans through the little slit in the door. When he was just about to yell Inuyasha, the door closed completely.

Juromaru didn't have time to wait for the elevator, since he was already 20 minutes late so he decided on the stairs. He prayed he had Kagaromaru's speed gene and ran up the stairs to the sixth floor as fast as he could. When he reached the top, he was panting like crazy. _Just a couple more feet._ He thought as he staggered through the office entrance.

Looking around, he silently slipped into his chair, hoping Yura didn't notice. He looked around the room to try to find any signs of the secretary, but what caught his eye was that Inuyasha was still not in the office yet.

He smiled to himself, impressed that he had out run the elevator. But then he remembered seeing a flash of silver hair out in the lobby near Kirara when he was stumbling towards the entrance.

He wondered what Inuyasha was doing outside, since he should be making up for all those times he was late last week.

Just then, the door to Onigumo's office opened and out stepped a very grumpy looking Inuyasha, with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Juromaru looked around, wondering how he could've missed seeing Inuyasha walk through the front door and into Onigumo's office.

"I would like everyone's attention please." Onigumo said, clapping his hands to aware the workers of the speech he was about to make.

Everyone in the office stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to look at him. Speeches like these were usually very important in the office life of KPF Inc. And they all had a feeling that this one was no different.

"I would like to announce that we have a new member joining our work crew today. He is a-"

"RELATIVE!" Inuyasha interrupted Onigumo as if that word could save his life.

Onigumo gave Inuyasha a glare that said, 'I'm-The-One-Making-The-Speech-And-I-Can-Say-Whatever-I-Want'

As you can probably guess, everyone in the office was extremely confused. They didn't ask any questions and allowed Onigumo to continue.

"This new member, is Inuyasha's older brother."

As you can probably guess, everyone was shocked. Their friend had never mentioned that he had an older sibling.

"His name is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha go tell him to come in." Onigumo ordered.

Inuyasha kept his head down, mumbling something under his breath as he went out into the lobby. No one dared to move, excited to have a mysterious member join their "clan".

Inuyasha came back half a minute later in pretty much the same position, hands in pockets glaring at his shoes and mumbling. But this time, a young 20 something year old gentlemen came following him in. He had long silver hair, similair to Inuyasha's, with a straight face and piercing amber eyes. He was wearing jeans and a white dress shirt, top button unbuttoned. His hands were by his sides as he slowly scanned the room. Once again, no one dared to move. But this time they were afraid that if they moved, the amber eyes would land on them and would paralyze them for life..

It was then that Juromaru realized that those times this morning, he wasn't seeing Inuyasha, but Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. He was dissappointed that he didn't beat the elevator after all.

"Sesshomaru, I would like you to meet your new co-workers. Juromaru and Koga are in charge of the deliveries," Onigumo said, pointing to the two young men.

"Ayame and Sango take care of the modeling. Kagome does the presentations, and Miroku is in charge of the organization in the office to keep it running smoothy. He is also our treasurer." Onigumo stopped to point everyone out to Sesshomaru, who hadn't moved a muscle since he scanned the room a minute ago. The girls gave small smiles and Miroku went over to shake his hand.

"I assume you already know what Inuyasha does, although he is too busy being late, and I assume he will have to be de-promoted soon." Onigumo glared at Inuyasha, who was slowly backing away.

"Of course, KPF wouldn't be without the fashion designers. Kikyo here," Onigumo pointed to Kikyo, who was staring at Sesshomaru curiously. "Is one of our three designers. The other two must be discussing something in Kagura's room." Onigumo mumbled the last part more to himself than to his new worker.

Just then, the door to Kagura's office opened and out stepped Kagura, holding a mug to her lips. Naraku stepped softly out after her and closed the door quietly behind him. As the door clicked to place, he suddenly froze, aware of a new presence in the room. The presence was too familiar for someone like him to forget...but who was it?

Kagura bought the mug down so it wasn't covering her face anymore. Should've kept the cup there 'cause all the liquid she had just put into her mouth was spat out as she saw Sesshomaru. She knelt on the floor and started choking. Since Ayame was right next to her, she went over and started patting her on the back, asking if she was okay.

Kagura was still coughing when Naraku whipped his head around and locked eyes with Sesshomaru. Naraku narrowed his red orbs. Sesshomaru did the same to his gold ones. If you were in the standing in the middle of their staring contest, you would surely get fried through the tension.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Nice to see you again...Naraku."

"Good! You already know each other!" Onigumo said happily. "Naraku, you can show him around the office. You know, get him acquainted and stuff."

Kagura had just finished coughing as the janitor came out to wipe up the spilled mess. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stood up. After staring at Sesshomaru for 5 seconds, she finally managed to say the first words that came to mind.

"No way." Kagura simply stated

Sesshomaru stared at her, more like soft glared at her. He nodded his head as if to say 'Yes way' but was too cool to actually say it aloud.

"So, Naraku? How's about that tour for your new co-worker?" Onigumo went over to give Naraku a friendly pat on the back. Naraku went over to Sesshomaru in long strides. He narrowed his eyes once more at the white haired man, and said, "This way." He leaded him into the back room where the last time he was there, he was listening to gossip.

"Sesshomaru, come to my office after the feild trip." Onigumo yelled after him.

Eyes followed the pair as they disappeared down the hallway. Something was about to happen in there and it wasn't going to be pretty. But then again, everyone was a coward and didn't want to stop them. Inuyasha just let out a sigh of relief that he was finally breathing his own air again.

**Kagura**

I have a feeling that by the same time next week, I'm going to be on a plane heading to Greenland or something, any place as long as it is within 10 miles of KPF Inc. Not that I hate it or anything...it's just that if I stay here any longer, my life will slowly unravel with embarassment of past memories and the life I have built in Japan, to say the least, will be ruined.

As soon as they were alone, Naraku pushed Sesshomaru to a counter. Sesshomaru hit it hard with his lower spine, but ignored the pain and was fast to recover. "What are you doing here?" Naraku demanded. "I thought you went to America after college."

"Yes, I did. It is hard to find a job there if you don't know their language." Sesshomaru glanced at Naraku. "After 2 years of being by myself with a pathetic job, I decided to head back here." He finished his story.

"And you had to come work _here?_ Of all the offices in Japan, you just had to choose_ this _place?" Naraku wasn't about to give up on his interrogation until he got some solid answers.

"You've noticed how my little brother was either late or absent last week. He was helping me find a job. I knew he was trying so hard so I wouldn't have to work at the same place as him, but his uphill struggle didn't pay off. I learned we would have to be working at the same place yesturday morning. My little brother learned it today. I would feel sorry for him, but I'm not going to."

Naraku smirked. "No office would take you, I suppose? Is that why you are here?"

"I would rather not discuss that topic."

"Sesshomaru, you're still the same old, ugly person I remember." Naraku gave an apologetic pat on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He hadn't made a comment like that since he was 17.

Sesshomaru pushed his hand away. "And you're still the scum I remember from high school." Sesshomaru said with a stare that said, 'My-Comeback-Was-Better-Than-Yours'

"So, are you still doing that 'pretend-boyfriend' thing?" Naraku asked, remembering that one encounter in high school.

"That was a one time thing." He dead-panned. "Don't mention it again." He added quickly.

"Leave your secret to me and all else will be safe." Naraku advised.

"Are you still going to show me around the office?" Sesshomaru asked, remembering why they were here in the first place.

"This is the workers...'hang-out'." Naraku said, trying to find the right word. "You can come here to get food, a quick drink, and a cup of coffee if you're doing OT"

Sesshomaru just nodded, taking in his surroundings while barely moving his head.

They walked out of the room so Naraku could continue his tour.

Who knew that old enemies could quickly become new friends?

Outside, it wasn't much different. Everyone was crowding around Inuyasha, asking him questions about his mysterious brother. Kagura was leaning herself against a desk, with one had on her hips and the other on the edge of the desk. It looked like if she let go of the desk, the world would end.

"So, who is he?"

"I told you, he's my brother"

"How come we've never met him before?"

"He just came back from the States."

"Was that why you were late last week?"

"Yes, I was late 'cause I was helping him find a job. Unfortunatly, no one would take him."

"Well he looks like a smart guy."

"Well looks can be decieving."

"I think he looks cute." Someone commented.

"Cute!" Inuyasha gasped. He made a face like he was about to throw up his breakfast. "Hello Kitty's cute. Chibi Maruko Chan is cute. But Sesshomaru!"

The office laugh at his comments.

"Well then what's so bad about working in the same office as your brother? I mean don't you already live in th same house? What makes this so different?" Koga questioned.

"That's exactly my point. If he already lives in the same 'friggin house as me, then wouldn't you think I would want to get away from him? And the only place for that is right here in KPF. But now that the world has turned on me, I don't have any place to escape to."

"Well EXCUSE me for being an only child and not knowing about this sibling stuff." Koga said.

"Do you know how hard it is to have a brother? And people are saying it's the _younger_ brother that's annoying. Puh-lease, Sesshomaru's the one that usually starts the fight. Whenever we are within a 5-foot radius, chaos erupts." Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha you make it sound like you guys are in elementry." Kagome said. "Grow up." She demended.

"She's right, you know." Miroku agreed. "Maybe if you don't talk back at each other and try to agree on some issues, it might not be so bad."

Some people nodded in agreement.

"But you see, it's harder than you think. Sesshomaru hates my mom, therefore, he hates me."

"What are you talking about? So he hates his own mom?" Sango asked.

"Nooooo." Inuyasha sighed, sounding as if he had said this so many times. " You see, my dad married this women and had Sesshomaru. She died when he was like, I don't know, young. Not long after that, my dad married my mom. She had me. My brother thinks my mom replaced his mom, and he doesn't like either me or my mom."

He recieved wide eyes and gasps of surprise.

"So you guys only have the same dad?" Ayame asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Half of your genes are the same as his. What's the big deal?" Kagome asked, confused.

"But we don't care if we're fully related or cousins five time removed. As long as we live in the same planet and breathe the same air, we'll hate each other. It really isn't that hard to hate a guy like that. He always seems so moody." Inuyasha explained.

"You're all suppose to be _working_." Came Yura's annoying voice. The little discussion group broke up and went their seperate ways, not wanting to get involved in her weird habits.

Minutes later, Naraku and Sesshomaru appeared. They weren't laughing and patting each other's back like old buddies, but they walked silently. Sesshomaru went to Onigumo's office as told so and Naraku went back to his desk. They both had the same matching expression of cold calmness. You couldn't decipher anything that happened on the tour by looking at their faces.

Seshomaru was give a desk in a corner of the room near Juromaru and Ayame. Ayame tried to strike up a conversation so she would get to know him better, and Juromaru wasn't helping much.

Ayame went over to Sesshomaru's desk and sat on a corner to his left. Sesshomaru didn't look up, but you can tell he knew she was there.

"Sooooooo...you're Inuyasha's older brother?" She asked.

"Yes." He said calmly without looking up from his first assignment.

"How many years apart are you guys?"

His head raised a centimeter and his eyes did the rest of the moving. They shifted up to stare into Ayame's green ones.

"Three." He simply stated. Ayame nodded as if to say 'I see'.

"I heard you went to the States. What's it like there?" She bought her head closer to his and rested her chin on her palm.

If he was uncomfortable with her being so close, he didn't show it. Instead, he said, "It's not very different from here. Big cities if you are talking about New York. Farmland in the mid-regions. They have nice landscapes." And he said all this without stopping from his work to look at her.

Ayame should be very lucky to have Sesshomaru open up to her this much...and with so much emotion!

She just nodded. "How long were you there?"

"Three years." He deadpanned.

"Did you have a friend or a relative there?"

"A friend."

"What kind of job did you get?" Ayame had so much more questions, but it sounded rude to pour so much at once.

"I would rather not discuss that part."

"Okay, sure. Tell me which state you were in."

"I traveled to a lot of them, but spent most of my time in Alaska."

Ayame blinked a few times to let the answer settle in. "What the hell were you doing in Alaska?" She finally said.

"Exploring." He answered.

Ayame gave him the look she only gave Koga, the 'What-Kind-Of-Freaky-Idiot-Are-You?' look. Yeah it was a rude look to give to a new member of KPF Inc, but it suit him just fine. Plus, he was too busy doing his work to to notice he had recieved the famous look.

Ayame opened her mouth to say something, but thought over what she was about to say and closed it. This guy was weird, but he and Naraku seemed like good friends. She knew better than to mess with Naraku's friends.

"What are you working at right now?" She asked, noting his assignment.

"A project."

_Gee. that was a lot of help._ She thought. But istead of saying it, she just nodded her head. Ayame looked over at Juromaru, who was staring blankly at his computer screen. She went over to him.

"Need help with your computer?" She offered. Juromaru didn't respond, just continued to stare.

Ayame furrowed her brows in confusion, but gave up hope on trying to ask him again. If he didn't respond the first time, there was little chance he was going to respond the second time.

**Juromaru**

How the hell can I forget! How can I forget something as important as my book? How the freakin' hell can I forget something like that? You may think this doesn't sound like a big deal, that I can just go home after work and get my book, then go meet my publisher...but no. It's not as simple as that. I get off work at 6pm. I have to meet my publisher at 6:30 PM. By the time I go home and get my book, then head off to my publisher, it's going to be 7:30. So if I'm late, the publisher will think I'm some irresponsible druggie that can not be trusted. Trust me, most publishers think that. My whole life is going to go down the drain if I don't get this book published. This may sound cliche, but everything I have ever done will be for nothing, my whole life will be ruined.

**A/N:** Isn't it so cool how my quotes can connect to so many characters in this story? You probably think I planned it out, but I was only thinking of the quote about the ruined life having to do with Kagura. But now it has touched the hearts of Juromaru and Inuyasha. places hand over heart, closes eyes, and nods slowly I was also thinking about relating it to Sesshomaru, but then I'm like, 'How's his life ruined? He gets to ruin his brother's, he should be happy." Plus, I can't really make Sessho say his life his ruined without changing his whole personality all together. I'm just not that good of a writer.

Now that we're talking about personalities, do you know how hard it is to write thoughts and conversations of certain characters, while still keeping their special personality? Like that part with Ayame and Sess talking, the more I make them talk, the more it starts to sound like the dialogue is what I would say, not the characters. And with Juroaru's little thought, the way he talks is like the way I would. He is also harder since I dont' know about him that well...Just try to bare with me. Imagine the characters speaking, okay?

Okay, I have a new story out that is not mine. What I'm trying to say is that my friend wrote that story, but doesn't have an account so I posted it on my account for her. I have no clue what the story is going to be about and how she is going to make it happen, I just type and post it.

'K then, till next time:)


	6. Stranger

**A/N:** Me againg with chapter 6 of Surreal Reality. How do you like the story so far? I think it is going pretty well. I'm not sure if there is going to be anything special in this chapter or if it is going to be a boring chapter, but I guess you'll just have to read and I'll just have to write.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own nothing.

**Surreal Reality**

**Chapter 6: Stranger**

Every wandering stranger has his own story.

Fifteen minutes before lunch break, the workers of KPF Inc were buzzing around, figuring out which restaurant to go to.

It had only been 4 hours, but Sesshomaru had already become a part of the office. His opinion counted as well.

"So, Sesshomaru...any recommendations?"

"No."

"What do you like to eat?"

"It does not matter."

"Are you used to American food now?"

"Not really."

"I think there's a 'Pizza Hut' nearby."

"I don't know a 'Pizza Hut'"

Sesshomaru wasn't helping. It seemed like he could eat maggot infested polar bear meat and not care.

After more conversating, they finally decided on a restaurant. Everyone gathered their stuff, eager to get a table and pig out.

"You're coming with us, right Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked hopefully. If people didn't know better, they would've thought she had a crush on him. But they knew he wasn't her type and vice versa.

Sesshomaru stared into her eyes. If he was thinking, he didn't show it.

After a second or two of staring, he said "Yes."

So the group headed off to lunch. It was a usual day, considering the unusual guest that came along.

The unusual group had someone missing. You would've thought Kagura would come along to lunch with her new friends, but instead she had locked herself in her room all morning. She said she had bought her own lunch and wanted to catch up on some work.

Everyone knew she was a workaholic, but her new friends knew she wouldn't give up lunch for work now that they had cracked her shell. There must be something that she wasn't telling them.

In the restaurant, the group all of a sudden felt uncomfortable. Little awkward conversations were being thrown back and forth between people that don't usual talk to each other.

They weren't as hungry, and the insults and jokes of the day were completly non-existent.

This feeling, however unpleasant, was familiar. It was the same thing they had felt when they first met Naraku.

He was an ingenious artist who had accidently stumbled upon KPF. Back then, they only had Kikyo and a guy named Jakotsu as fashion designers. Kikyo had been part of the company ever since they could remember, but Jakotsu had moved out of designing and went on his own path to success a couple of months before Naraku came along.

Someone related to Naraku had known Onigumo. Naraku just happened to be there when Onigumo came to visit Naraku's relative. They were introduced and pretty soon, Naraku's amazing artwork and creativness were put into good use.

He was a quiet person, and he had an aura that practically shouted "Creepy!" He was scarier than Sesshomaru.

The people in the office had a tendency of avoiding him. They had tried to befriend him, but it was harder than it looked considering he brought bad luck wtih him.

Like when he slammed the door on Miroku's hand, or the time when he killed Koga's one and only "child", his best friend the dog.

There was also the other time when Sango came home to find her brother missing. Naraku was suppose to be babysitting him, but he was drawing when Sango found him.

The worst thing yet that Naraku has ever done was when he butted into Inuyasha and Kikyo's relationship and broke them up. It was obvious that those two had a future of marriage and family together, but Naraku didnt' think so.

All in all, it took them a while for the office to realize that Naraku wasn't that bad. He was just a really scary guy that happened to do the weirdest things. Maybe Sesshomaru wasn't much different.

The office had a thing for befriending people that seemed out of place.

As the group headed back to the office after lunch, they had grown more comfortable in Sesshomaru's presence.

Inuyasha was lagging behind, not wanting to be near his older sibling. Kagome was talking with Sango who was talking to Ayame who was talking to Sesshomaru. When Kagome saw Inuyasha behind the group, with his head down and hands in pockets. Kagome went over to him.

"Hey Inuyasha." She said quietly.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"What are you doing back here?"

"His shadow was touching mine." Inuyasha explained, head still down.

Kagome gave a small smile. "Your brother's pretty scary."

"Who would've guessed." He said sarcastically.

"Reminds me of Naraku." She said.

That was what bought Inuyasha back from his little world. Eyes wide in fear and anger, he said, "If my brother was Naraku...I would've commited suicide...right after I killed him."

Kagome immediatly knew he was thinking about him and Kikyo. She felt a pang of jealousy that quickly simmered away. She didn't want to show her feelings, but she didn't want Inuyasha to be thinking of Kikyo.

"Is your brother a nice person? Like around people he's familiar with?" She asked, changing the subject. "He seems like he has a nice side."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Who really cares. He probaly doesn't have any friends."

"I would be his friend...if he let me. I'd also be friends with Naraku if only he wasn't always isolating himself. They don't seem like the kind of people who would do anything bad to anyone." As soon as those words escaped her lips, she regreted ever mentioning it.

Inuyasha tilted his head up to look her in the eye. His eyes held feelings of confusion and sadness, a mixture that everyone would hate themselves for making someone feel this way. The crowd steeped out of the elevator.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked silently out of the elevator, not wanting to talk.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Inuyasha?" She said as they walked through the front door.

Inuyasha had been ahead of her, so he slowly turned his head around, eyes still filled with the same mixed emotions. "Yeah?" He said quietly.

Kagome knew she had hit his soft spot. She had to think of something quick to say, something that would mean she hadn't meant what she said.

"I'm sorry. For what I said before...I didn't mean anything that could harm you. And just so you should know...you're a better person, and a better friend than those two could ever be." Kagome offered a small smile. Inuyasha just stared at her, nothing changing from his face. Thinking that he wasn't forgiving her, she turned her back to him and walked towards her desk, feeling awkward.

"Kagome." She heard a soft voice say behind her. She turned around and saw that her comment had changed his feelings.

"Kagome." He said again. Kagome stood there, awaiting his next sentence,.

"Kagome...thanks. Thanks for...everything." He smiled and she smiled back at her. Their friendship had been repaired.

"You're welcome." Kagome said, having no clue why she was thanked when all she said was that she like him more than Naraku and Sesshomaru.

**Inuyasha**

Those words that I had just said to Kagome, they meant something very important to me. I know, it sounds sooooo cheesy like something some lovesick couple would say to each other, but we're only friends.

When Kagome had said that sentence in the elevator, about how Naraku and Sesshomaru wouldn't do anything bad to anyone, I actually felt my heart squeezing tighter and beating faster. I was thinking, 'How could she say something like that? What kind of friend is she?' But then, I realized something very important.

Kikyo and I had split up about half a year ago. I should be back from the rebound and looking for someone new. I mean, Kikyo sure did with Onigumo and everything. The two of us are still pretty good friends, but something still feels wrong. Like destiny is taunting us by making us face each other everyday. When Kagome had said those simple, but hurtful words, I realized...

I couldn't be thinking of Kikyo forever. The memories of us can't drag me down. I once heard on a radio station or television show or something that when you are dating someone, all you think about are the happy memories. But when you break up, all you think of is the complete opposite...the bad times. The times you argued or did something that made either of you unhappy.

And then out of nowhere, Kagome said something unintentionally, something that made me think, "Kikyo and I are over, I should be over it too and move on". I know that I will never forgive and forget Naraku for breaking us up, but that's a story for some other time.

I knew Kagome was a person.

**A/N:** Yay! Another chapter finished! And way too lazy to post it! So yea! Love you all though, go and read my friend's new story. My brilliant summary seems to attract a lot of attention:) I'm so happy. I hope this story's summary will attract as much people.:0


	7. Confuse

**A/N:** New chapter that I wrote when I was in China. Did you read my friend's new story yet?

**Disclaimer:** If I say I don't own, will you not sue? Okay then:0 I dont' own! Well that quote is mine. Way too lazy to find a real quote out there.

**Surreal Reality**

**Chapter 7: Confuse**

Feelings are placed in life to confuse anyone who believes in them.

"Sesshomaru, could you come in my office for a minute?" Said Onigumo from his door.

Sesshomaru went into his room and came out with a file and a binder. He went into Kagura's room without even knocking.

Kagura jumped in her seat at the sight of Sesshomaru appearing out of nowhere in her office.

"What do you want?" She said, trying not to think of some very uncomfortable thoughts.

Sesshomaru simply walked over to her desk and placed the binder on the edge. He turned to leave, but was stopped by Kaagura's voice.

"Wait." She called, trying not to sound desperate.

Turning around to see what she wanted. "Will you, will you sit for a while?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. "What?"

Kagura gave the tiniest of smiles. "You really haven't changed."

"Is that meant to be a compliment."

Kagura shrugged. She paused to phrase her next question."Why are you back?" She finally said.

"You make it sound like you hate being in my presence."

_No, just uncomfortable._ She thought.

"What is it that you wanted of me?"

"To ask why you came back."

"To find a better job."

"And somehow, you just had to bump into me?"

"I suppose." He said uncaringly.

"Did you want to be a fashion designer?" Kagura asked curiously.

"I suppose." He said with pretty much the same tone.

"Have you even taken classes yet?"

"No."

"Then start talking classes." She said matter-of-factly.

"There is a problem."

"What?"

"I don't have the money."

Kagura was thrown aback by such an insecure comment coming from Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "You can ask your parents for money, can't you?"

"My parents don't know anything about me." He said silently. _Or atleast, what I want to be._

"What happened to _your _money?"

"Long story."

"Make it short." Kagura demanded.

"..." was all Sesshomaru said.

"..." was Kagura's response.

They stared at each other for 5 more seconds, listening to nothing but the soft murmur of voices outside.

"Say something." Kagura finally said.

"I can't." Sesshomaru whispered. He looked up at her, then turned to leave before Kagura could say another word.

**Kagura**

They say if someone is insecure about a subject you shouldn't push them to tell you everything. I also read in a magazine where you shouldn't push a guy to say something they don't want to say. And it's not only in guys, you can't _make _someone tell you something, especially since the subject might hurt them.

Which is why I just made a huge mistake that might take a long time to repair. There's also the fact that I hardly know him. Let's just hope that he will get hit on the head today and forget the whole conversation in my office. Every single word of it.

The crowd outside was gossiping like always.

"What a slut!" Someone said disgustingly.

"I heard she spent the night at his house."

"I heard he met her at a strip bar."

"What a slut!"

"So, are they engaged?"

"Well she does have that new ring."

"She's our best friend, why didn't she tell us they were together?"

"Maybe she's embarassed."

"We'll have to ask her some time. Whe the timing is right."

"Think she'll invite _us _to the wedding?"

"She has to. We're her friends

Naraku listened intently while pretending to be working. For a bunch of idiots, they sure had good information.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of a turning doorknob. "They're coming!" He said.

Everyone scrambled back to their seats as Sesshomaru stepped out of Kagura's room. They let out a sigh of relief to find out it was ony Inuyasha's brother.

Sesshomaru eyed them, knowing very well they had just been gossiping.

The lazy workers returned to their spots and started where they had left off.

Looking over at Naraku, Sesshomaru saw he was doing his work. Or, pretended too at the least.

To try to see what he was so interested in, Sesshomaru listened in to the conversation.

"I'm still shocked they're dating!"

"I'm not. They look kinda cute, it's just that Onigumo's kinda...old for her."

"Exactly! They cant' look cute. They're like, 20 years apart!"

"40, actually." Someone corrected.

"That's even worse!"

"Still, she's so pretty and he's so...not." Someone else pondered. People nod in agreement.

Sesshomaru knew they were talking about Onigumo's new girlfriend, but who?"

Looking around the room, he tried to piece the information together to figure out who the 'lucky lady' was.

Giving up, something he hardly does, he decided to ask Naraku instead. At the same time, he could find out why Naraku was so interested.

"Naraku." He deadpanned. Naraku didn't look up, too concentrated on 'working'.

"Naraku!" He said a little louder this time. This got the black haired man's attention.

Naraku's head snapped up at the sudden mention of his name. "Yes?" He asked, trying to stay cool, hoping noone knew he wasn't really doing his work.

"Who are they talking about?" Sesshomaru eyed the employees.

"...Why are you interested?" Narkaku said, hoping this would steer any suspicions the other way.

"To figure out why you were so intrested."

_I should have known it wouldn't work on someone like Sesshomaru. _Naraku thought. He thought over what he was going to say next, and ended up with. "They are talking about Onigumo." But then he realized it might make him sound interested in Onigumo, which would make him sound gay.

Sesshomaru smirked, knowing Naraku's plan had failed.

"I don't think you're the...queer kind. Tell me what you are so interested in." Sesshomaru demanded.

"I guess the crew just has good gossip."

Like Sesshomaru would believe that. "Are you saying I'll just have to find out myself?" He questioned. Sesshomaru walked away, leaving Naraku to ponder.

He knew what he was interested in. He had known all along, but he just didn't want to admit it.

He was interested in Kikyo, and if the things they say about her were really true. He knew it made him sound like he had a crush on her, which he didn't. He just wanted to know the truth about her.

Glancing over to Onigumo's room in which Kikyo was in, he wished he had x-ray vision to see what the two were doing.

Were they holding hands and flirting? Or were the talking business? Were they planning their wedding, or talking about KPF Inc.'s next biggest project? Or if she really was such a slut, did she jump him right there on his desk and they were making out right now as he spoke?

All of a sudden, Naraku had this strange feeling. His hands tightened into fists, and his heart felt like it was beating faster than usual. What was he feeling? It was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't place what it was. It was familiar, yet foreign.

Then, it hit him. It was the feeling he wasn't used to. The feeling he didnt' get becasue he always got everything he wanted. The feeling an older sibling might feel towards a younger one. The feeling you'd get when someone did something better than you. The feeling you would feel when someone had what you wanted. The feeling called jealousy.

**Naraku**

Why must I portray such strange emotions for such a strange women? What is it about her that makes me jealous of Onigumo? Why don't I know such simple answers to such simple questions?

Juromaru had just finished hyperventilating and now he had to think.

Maybe he could reschedule his appointment, but the publisher was a very busy person and might not find room for him. Maybe he could call Kagaromaru and tell him to bring the book to him, but Kagaromaru was probably busy as well. Maybe he had some other friends that could help him out.

Trying to think of some friendly outer source that could possibly help him, he realized he didn't have any. He was the quiet, shy type, and those characteristics wouldn't help in making friends. They hadn't helped all his life, therefore leaving him friendless.

Close to giving up, he prayed. He prayed like he'd never prayed before. He prayed and prayed it would happen. He prayed God would actually listen to him for once. He prayed for a miracle.

It looked like all the hard work praying was heard, because a quarter to 5, Kagaromaru magically appeared at the doorway of KPF Inc., holding a black plastic bag and asking for Juromaru.

"Is anything wrong?" Juromaru asked as if he was asking someone what time it was.

"Here, you left this/" Kagaromaru handed the plastic bag to his brother. Juromaru opened the bag and peeked inside. Seeing the top of the 3/4 inch wide book and its green and white cover made Juromaru feel something so indescribable, but it was a good feeling.

"Kagaromaru, I never thought I'd ever do this, but..." and he stepped forward to hug his 5"1' savior.

Kagaromaru made a face and backed away out of his taller brother's arms.

"How'd you know I left it ?"

Still disgusted with the hug, Kagaromaru said " This women came by the hospital today. She reminded me of how you were going to the publisher today."

"But how did you know I had left it?"

"My boss let me off early since I did an 'excellent job with handling wild diseases and had a great knowledge of rare sicknesses' ". Kagaromaru quoted. He rolled his eyes. "The cat had a bruised knee."

"I never thought of you as the cat type."

"Yeah...I'm going to go now. I am not about to waste time with you." And with that, he walked away. That was his brother, the very honest yet sensitive type.

With a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he turned around to find that the whole office was watching the brotherly love.

"See Inuyasha, you and Sesshomaru should be more like Juromaru and his brother." Miroku said.

"Sesshomaru looks up from his desk, since he wasn't watching the happy scene and wondered suspiciously at what Miroku said.

"Shut up you only child!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Actually, I grew up in a very crowded household where all of my cousins and I slept in the same room. We were like brothers and sisters." Miroku explained.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled.

Juromaru didn't care what they were saying about him, he didn't care that he had just showed his most sensitive side that even he was unfamiliar with. All he cared about was that he was going to get his novel published.

"How did it go?" Kagaromaru asked as soon as Juromaru walked into their apartment.

"Okay I guess." Juromaru answered as he went into his bedroom to change.

"Kagaromaru tried to figure out how it went by reading his face, but it was difficult to read a face like Juromaru's.

"Did she like your book?"

"I invited her to dinner this Saturday. She said she'll be done with the book by then."

"Sounds like you did a good job."

"I guess." Juromaru said with a dull tone.

"I'm going to bed now then. Good night." Kagaromaru said, waiting to hear Juromaru's comment on something Kagaromaru never said, but nothing came. He padded off to bed with a confused face.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Sango asked her sister, Kaguya, who was reading on her bed.

"Some book some guy wrote. He wants to get it published." Her sister sounded bored.

Sango climbed onto Kaguya's bed. "What's the book about?"

"Some guy and his messed up love life." She answered with pretty much the same tone.

"You sound bored." Sango said.

"Blame it on the book."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes, and I just finished the part where he cries because his brother said he hated him...pathetic or what?"

"Wow."

"Yeah."

And Sango heads off to bed.

**A/N:** By far my worst chapter yet. My head is being crowded by thoughts of high school and fear of being broke(only me, not my whole family) and the pressure to make this story a good one. Okay so technically, i still havn't posted ANY of the chapters yet while i am writing this. i would post it, but i am way too busy. soon it will b my high school orientation and that means the first day of school is closer than ever! noooooooooo!

The next chapter might take a while give me ideas, guys!


End file.
